To Choose Another Life
by Demoness of the Dark
Summary: CHAPTER 8 POSTED! Rin is no longer a little girl, but a strong willed fighter. When she suddenly faints one day after training, how drastically will her life change... SessRin MF R&R please!
1. The Loss of Innocence

Demoness: I've done it again! This is the idea of a friend and fellow authoress on AFFN, Weeble, that I decided to tackle and put my own unique spin on. Go check her story out it's "Crimson." The main pairing here is Sess/Rin and there will be a few other minor ones along the way. I've decided to use some of the characters from my other story "Tears of Blood" since it's easier for me to deal with them and their personalities. Rin is about 20 in this fic so she was eight when Sesshoumaru brought her back to life. I love my beta SilentBystander!  
  
"Tears of Blood" Cast waves Hi Everyone!  
  
Demoness: Ok…that was strange. Shakes head Never mind them and let's get down to the story…Oh there is one more thing. If you want the second chapter you're going to have to review for it! At least five would make me a very happy Demoness.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to state this once. I do…not own Inuyasha. There I said it, but I do own all my original characters and I will hunt you down if I find them in any other stories without my permission. The story idea belongs to Authoress Weeble.  
  
Chapter One: The loss of Innocence   
  
_ The pounding of heavy footsteps resounded throughout the darkened forest. The small figure radiated fear with every movement and thought. The scent coated the very leaves and trees themselves, impressing itself upon the path on which she ran. The branches scraped across her body, drawing thin red lines on her skin and tearing her clothing.  
  
Her heart pounded under the constant strain to maintain her fast pace, but she didn't dare stop or slow down. She could feel their hot breath on the back of her neck, the snapping of their jaws as they craved to taste her. She wanted to be with him, to be near him. He would save her. His image appeared in front of her; then turned away without acknowledging her. 'No, please come back! Help me!'  
  
Tears flowed from her eyes, blurring her vision. 'Please…come back.' Her thoughts were desperate as she wished for anyone to save her. The injured demon was nowhere to be found and she knew he wouldn't come. Her tears spilled from her eyes in a mix of fear and frustration. 'Why does everyone leave me?'  
  
Her foot caught on a root protruding from the ground, sending her face first onto the dirt path. She groaned upon impact and tried to get up, but it was too late. She turned over and gazed up as rows upon rows of sharp, glittering teeth came down upon her.   
_  
Rin bolted up in bed. Her breathing was labored as she clutched the thin fabric of the robe covering her chest, in a futile attempt to slow her erratic heartbeat. A thin layer of sweat shone on her skin, causing dark brown strands of hair to stick to the sides of her face. She felt the bile rise to the back of her throat as her stomach revolted.   
  
Rin quickly covered her mouth with a slender hand and scrambled out of the bed. Waves of dizziness and nausea overtook her as soon as she was one her feet, forcing her grab the bedpost for support. Teetering her way across the room, she tried to coax her stomach into submission, without much success. Her stomach lurched and she dashed through the door that led to her personal bathing chamber.   
  
Collapsing to her knees in front of the chamber pot, she heaved the meager contents of her stomach into the bottom of the bowl. The bile that came up burned the back of her throat made her gag as rare tears of pain and frustration fell from her eyes. After numerous dry heaves she sat back, grabbing a cloth that had been set on a nearby table. She placed the cloth to her mouth and wiped away the remnants, trying in vain to regain her bearings. Rin couldn't figure out why she had been feeling sick for the past few days and gave up just considering it a reaction to the nightmares that plagued her.   
  
It had been twelve years since that incident, and yet the fear and sensations would not fade. Her Lord had saved her that day, in more ways than one. Yes, he had brought her back to life after being attacked by the wolves, but he also let her stay by his side, following him on his travels. He allowed her to stay in his home without asking for anything in return. Her savior would never know just how grateful she was, and still was, for those kind acts.   
  
"Though," she admitted, "Lord Sesshoumaru is still as big a mystery as he was back then, but I am able to earn my keep now. And he still asks nothing of me."  
  
Rin had watched the soldiers in the army train when she was younger, and picked up on bits and pieces of various defensive and offensive skills. She practiced in secret until one day she was watched by the High General, who found amusement in her eagerness to perfect her slight skills. General Hakunetsu had taken her under his wing and trained her privately for years until he deemed her worthy of challenging some of his soldiers.  
  
She knocked him for a loop when she easily defeated his best fighter in hand to hand combat and out-shot his best archer. She rose through the ranks quickly and earned herself the title of Colonel, a position right under Hakunetsu. Rin was elated because of her accomplishments, though some of the other demons tried to sabotage her, thinking that a human wasn't capable of commanding an all-demon army.  
  
She sure showed them where they could stick that type of thinking. Rin put their qualms to rest when she stayed by their side in a gruesome battle with a southeastern territory. She received injuries same as they did and still kept fighting. She earned their respect from that moment on, and the soldiers had even defended her honor and skills when new recruits made snide remarks.  
  
Through all of this, she rarely spoke to Sesshoumaru, except for going over strategies for an oncoming battle or the reports of past battles they had fought. Tentatively, Rin pulled herself off the floor and stood in front of a mirror that hung on her wall. She gazed at her worn face, which showed evidence of sleepless nights and how sick she felt.   
  
She poured water into a white porcelain basin in front of her, and absentmindedly washed her hands in the cool water as her thoughts drifted back to Sesshoumaru. Rin had never thought of Sesshoumaru as something more than a powerful Demon Lord, who happened to save her those many years ago and a protector, until earlier that year. It was almost as if she saw him through different eyes. Eyes that were attracted to him when they shouldn't be, eyes that saw herself blushing whenever she was close to him, and eyes that had longed for him to acknowledge her as more than a fighter. But she knew it was a hopeless fantasy that would burn out…hopefully.  
  
Rin stared at her reflection in the glassy surface of the water and sighed. "Lord Sesshoumaru would never see a fighter, let alone a human, as anything more than an inferior creature, incapable of doing anything other than being a nuisance."   
  
She paused in her thinking as a memory of a few weeks ago flashed across her mind. "Though," her voice softened to barely above a whisper, "that time a few weeks ago…"  
  
Rin chastised herself for even considering the notion and splashed the cold water on her face, ridding herself of the thought. She continued with her morning rituals and then changed into her training gear.   
  
Rin bound her breasts with a thick cloth that wrapped around her chest and slid into a black kimono that only reached the middle of her thigh. She secured it with a royal blue sash at the waist. Finally, she pulled on a pair of white shorts that were hidden underneath her kimono, concealing the dagger that was strapped to her upper thigh.   
  
Black boots that stopped just under the knees were the next item to be added, and completed her look. Rin took small sharpened spikes and hid them in each of her boots, adding to her protection. She left her main weapon, a sword, until after she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, which was tied with a leather strap.   
  
She smirked at her reflection as she secured the mental protectors around her forearms. _'The looks I received for my choice of clothing in the beginning still amuse me to this day,'_ she thought with a grin.   
  
She secured her sword at her waist and left her room in the northern wing of the castle and quickly made her way to the barracks and training grounds where her group would be waiting for her. And, low and behold, there they were. Though, she admitted, they looked less then enthused at being up at the crack of dawn.   
  
She steeled her features and put on her well-known stoic mask before approaching the small group of select fighters. As they stood before her, they gave her their attention sourly, hoping that she would go easy on them for the day. Rin looked at each of the four fighters, noting the strengths and weaknesses of each of them.   
  
Today her group consisted of Mangetsu, a master with his naginata, but lacking in areas of hand to hand combat, and Keihatsu, who was a sorceress and an excellent fighter, but lacked in her ability to control her powers in pressured situations. Seidan was the third in line and a master of long range weapons, but quite frankly, she failed with close combat and, last but not least, was Hikaru. He was a master with the sword who could have very well rivaled her own skills, but his inability to keep a level head in fights hindered him greatly.  
  
_'I have a feeling that this is going to take quite some time…especially with this bunch.'_  
  
Rin set them straight to work training with various partners, and also worked with each of them privately, honing their skills. The morning came and went, yet the group was still out on the fields and had acquired quite an audience. Various soldiers and servants gathered to watch their infamous human Colonel torture her prey, which consisted of a Taka, Kitsune, and two Inu youkai. Even Sesshoumaru stopped and observed from the balcony of his study with Hakunetsu standing next to him.  
  
He had watched the girl below grow and change through the years into a beautiful and strong woman. He was proud of her, but in recent years, he had secretly started to care for her. Sesshoumaru would never admit it, even to her, but he knew what he felt and protected it fiercely. He made sure to guard his weaknesses, and Rin was his only weakness.  
  
He watched her spar with Hikaru and was inwardly impressed with her skills. He had seen them before, but it still amazed him that a human, moreover a human female, was able to achieve such an advanced level.   
  
Rin ducked under Hikaru's swinging sword and dashed around him, hitting him on the back with the hilt of her sword. Rin was going to push his control to the limits, and she knew he was fast approaching it. Hikaru stumbled forward a bit and then turned, with his sword in front of him, glaring at his superior. He wasn't about to let her win and took another shot at her and was greeted with the sound of metal on metal.   
  
Rin stood there with a slight smirk as she easily fended him off with her sword. Pushing him back, she slipped a foot behind his, successfully tripping him. Hikaru fell on his back with an 'oomph' and looked up at his Colonel, who was just standing there smiling at him. That snapped whatever he had left of his control.  
  
He sprung to his feet and bared his fangs at her, his eyes glowing crimson. He discarded his sword as his body twisted and grew, finally taking the shape of a large black dog. He towered over her and snapped his jaws, secreting a vile acidic saliva that dripped from his mouth onto the ground below. The corrosive substance ate away the grass and dirt, leaving a hole in the once perfect earth.  
  
Rin stared up at the beast before her and groaned inwardly at having to deal with it. _'Is it that unreasonable to ask that he keep a level head?' _  
  
Normally she would have enjoyed the task at hand, but she was feeling fatigued from only the few previous hours of training and did not wish to compromise herself further. However, as she looked up at the transformed Hikaru, she knew that wasn't an option any longer. Rin held her sword up in defense and waited for him to make the first move; luckily for her, she did not have to wait long.  
  
Hikaru swiped at her with his massive paws, followed by the razor-sharp teeth in his mouth. Rin easily avoided the attacks, running underneath him. She grabbed onto his fur and climbed up so she was situated on his back, moving up to his head. He swung his head from side to side, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge her.   
  
The agile Colonel held on with an iron grip and extracted a spike from her boot, holding above her head. With all her strength, she jammed the spike downward, lodging it in a pressure point located in his neck. The agitated Inu youkai immediately stopped trashing about and quieted. Slowly, his eyes closed and his gigantic body fell to its side, throwing Rin to the ground.  
  
The crowed cheered and applauded when Rin stood up and dusted herself off. She smiled and was proceeding over to her three remaining fighters of her group when she felt her vision start to blur and swim. She felt so very dizzy and stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to make it go away.   
  
Her fatigue grew and now weighed her down. She couldn't focus on her surroundings as her head spun. The steel sword dropped from her hand as she lost the strength to maintain her hold. Her hands fell limply to her sides as her consciousness slipped away, leaving her body to fall to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Hakunetsu had turned their gazes away from the battle when Rin stood up and were talking softly when they heard the resounding gasps and cries from the training fields. The Taiyoukai's and the General's attention immediately snapped back and were shocked at the scene they found. Sesshoumaru saw Rin's body hit the ground and not get up as the demons rushed to her.  
  
He and Hakunetsu jumped down from the balcony and raced to her position, pushing through the crowd. Sesshoumaru knelt down and lifted her body into his arms while Hakunetsu checked for injuries, but he was unable to find any. Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his arms as a slight breeze blew through the crowd, bringing her scent to his sensitive nose.   
  
He took in her familiar scent of apples and was almost lost in it when he detected of a softer smell. It was subtle, but it was most certainly there. His eyes widened in surprise and he drew back a bit. "She's…pregnant."   
  
Demoness: Well how was that? Remember my stipulation from the beginning. No reviews…no second chapter. Ok? grins  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're a severely twisted individual.


	2. Complicated Matters

Demoness: Wow…normally it takes me a while to update, but when I read all the reviews I received, I was inspired and it just flowed. I hope this will keep you enthralled for a while until I can get the next chapter out. I don't know when that will be since I'm finishing up school for the year, but those reviews DEFINITELY help! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Keep them coming with any and all questions you might have.  
I LOVE MY BETA READER SlientBystander.  
  
Sesshoumaru: looks bored Will you get on with it already woman. They do not care about how much you appreciate them.  
  
Demoness: Hits him on head with a rolled up newspaper You be quite. Remember my deal. No reviews….no third chapter…Now onto the story! Just to warn you this hasn't been read by my beta yet.  
  
Disclaimer: You want one? waves disclaimer Go fetch it!  
  
Chapter Two: Complicated Matters  
  
Sesshoumaru brought Rin back to her room, but as news of her pregnancy spread, he was subjected to the hushed tones of the onlookers. He called Iyasu to examine her and make sure that something had not been over looked, and also to confirm what he had found earlier.   
  
The old healer found that Rin had just fainted and needed to rest. Due to the new strain placed on her body as it tried to adjust to carrying a child, she would tire more easily and required greater amounts of sleep. She would not be able to keep up with the tremendous amount of physical demands needed of a person in her position. If she did not slow down, she would cause severe damage to herself and could lose the child.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing by the window, listening to the old woman speak. He knew she was right, but he also knew that Rin would not give up her duties willingly. He thanked Iyasu for her time and she left, leaving him to his thoughts.   
  
The Taiyoukai walked over to her bed and sat down on the unoccupied side, farthest away from the girl. He looked at her peaceful face and he knew she had a difficult road ahead of her when she woke. He forced his gaze away and to the open window where the curtains billowed in the warm summer breeze. "How could I not have noticed until now?"  
  
Rumors and gossip spread through the castle like wildfire after that small statement was uttered. The surface of the much deeper meaning contained in those two small words was only being scratched. The questions kept piling up, with the answers nowhere to be found. The servants whispered amongst themselves and the soldiers tried to comprehend the major implications of their Colonel's pregnancy.  
  
How could she have gotten pregnant, and by whom? No one knew of a suspected mate or anyone that she was even remotely interested in. When did it happen? Why didn't anyone notice anything before now? There were too many questions lacking answers.  
  
Sure, people had their suspicions, but each one led to a dead end without more information. The majority suspected General Hakunetsu of being the father, since he was the most logical choice. But there were the select few who suspected a youkai higher than the General…namely Lord Sesshoumaru.   
  
Such notions were spoken in private by select individuals, but it was in the back of everyone's mind. Still some persisted with that route of thinking until they were shut down with a simple statement and question: "Lord Sesshoumaru despises humans. Why would he choose to mate one?"   
  
However, a silent pair of ears were listening to the conversations in the halls and behind doors without ever being known. Nezumi used her extensive skills when word reached her of what happened on the training grounds. She had waited patiently in the shadows to uncover more information, but all she overheard was mindless chatter and quiet accusations, lacking in definitive proof.  
  
The spy never heard Rin mention ever being with a man or demon, but she knew her friend was hiding something. She was sworn to serve Rin as a personal bodyguard five years ago when she first attained the rank of Colonel, and their friendship had bloomed from that point on. Nezumi was the closest thing to a sister Rin had ever had and they shared all their secrets.   
  
Nezumi was hurt and angered that her friend had not disclosed something so important to her before, but she could never stay mad at her for long, especially not when Rin's world was about to be drastically turned upside down.  
  
Nezumi's five foot tall, black clad form moved silently through the halls, making her way to Rin's quarters. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Hakunetsu's much larger form join her and cling to her like a shadow. He cleared his throat and gained a quick glance showing her attention. "I know what you're thinking, Nezumi."  
  
That statement earned him another glance, but otherwise the spy kept silent. He grinned at her evasiveness, but the General had learned long ago to read her like an open book. "You are thinking that I am the sire of Rin's child, are you not?" he asked, knowing of the rumors about him and Rin.  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not the lucky youkai," he chuckled as she glared at him.  
  
"Why do you think it is a youkai, General?" she replied, becoming wary of this type of talk in the open hallways where anyone could hear.  
  
Hakunetsu paused and looked around for anyone, then spoke. "Because there are no humans in this entire castle and you are the only hanyou, Nezumi. I know Rin has never left the castle grounds except for battles, and the last one was half a year ago."  
  
He continued walking with Nezumi contemplating everything he had said. "That leaves only youkai," she whispered.  
  
He nodded in agreement as they entered the main corridor of the northern wing.   
  
The castle was divided into four separate wings: North, South, East, and West. In the southern wing, one would find the healing ward located on the first floor, where the old healer Iyasu and her daughter, Namida, resided. A private dining room and various meeting rooms were located on the second level above the healing ward. The last significant room in that wing was the Banquet Hall. The large space used both of the levels and could hold hundreds of people if the need ever arose.   
  
The eastern wing housed the library, which held information since before Inutaisho's time on hundreds of different subjects. Sesshoumaru's private study was located next to the library on the second level. From where he was, he could overlook the training grounds and vast parts of his territory. Located towards the end of the wing were the guest rooms for visiting Lords and Ladies, and other dignitaries from the four territories.  
  
The western wing was a very private area, where Sesshoumaru's rooms were located. There were other rooms for his family, but had lain dormant and unoccupied for many years since the Taiyoukai had not taken a mate.  
  
The last wing was the northern wing, which housed the top officials in the army, including specialty fighters and spies, such as Nezumi, on its two levels. The rest of the army lived in barracks, detached from the main castle, close to the training grounds, while the servants lived in villages surrounding the castle grounds.  
  
Hakunetsu and Nezumi finally turned down the hallway where their quarters, and Rin's, resided and were greeted with a shocking sight that rooted them to the floor, unable to move.   
  
Sesshoumaru stayed with Rin for most of the afternoon, yet she still had not woken and his thoughts remained muddled. He was aggravated with himself for failing to notice something of this magnitude, and furthermore, he was angry that he hadn't thought twice about the incident three weeks ago.  
  
He stood up from the bed and paced back and forth as images and sensations from that night flittered back into his mind. Her scent had overpowered his senses, and drugged him into a haze of want. He allowed himself to be taken and neglected to think of the consequences. Sesshoumaru was repulsed with his reaction and inability to keep those thoughts from coming back. He shook his head and suppressed everything until he could be alone in the privacy of his own chambers.  
  
His constant pacing had brought him unconsciously to Rin's side and he looked down at her. Before Sesshoumaru could stop himself, he ran a finger down the soft skin on her cheek. Disturbed by his own actions, he quickly stepped away and exited her room, firmly closing the door behind him. _'How can she affect me this way?'_  
  
He walked down the hallway towards the two stunned voyeurs, his gait resembling nothing of the turmoil of his mind, as his poise stayed intact. He glanced at them with cold golden eyes as he passed, his manner of acknowledging them. The pair of crimson and honey eyes followed his movements until he rounded the corner and was gone from their sight.  
  
The spy and the General exchanged mirrored looks and silently entered Rin's quarters to see her starting to stir. Hakunetsu sat by her side as he saw her eyes flutter and fully open. Her dark brown irises darted around the room, not sure of where she was.  
  
Hakunetsu placed his hand on top of hers. "It's alright, Rin. You were brought back to your quarters after you fainted."   
  
Her gaze immediately snapped to his face when his voice filled her ears. She remembered losing consciousness, but how long was she out for? More importantly, why had she fainted? "Hakunetsu, what time of the day is it?" she asked as she sat up in bed, removing her hand from underneath his.  
  
"It is fast approaching sunset. You have been asleep for almost the whole afternoon," he said, gesturing to the open window where soft hues of orange and red mingled with the white curtains.   
  
Her eyes grazed the area where he had looked and indeed she had been out for quite a long time. "I guess my body must have given out from fatigue. It's hard work keeping up with you demons," she jested.  
  
Nezumi came to stand at the shoulder of Hakunetsu and looked down at her friend. "Rin, you did not faint simply from fatigue. Is there something you have been hiding from us?" Nezumi questioned, eyes of crimson locking with those of brown.  
  
Rin looked between Nezumi and Hakunetsu, feeling unease settle in the pit of her stomach. "The only possible reason for my fainting was from fatigue and you should know better than to ask if I have been keeping something from you."  
  
The proud General looked to Nezumi, then back to Rin. "Do you not know that you are pregnant?" he asked gently.  
  
She stared at him in shock, questioning if she had heard him right. When her friend did not hint that he was joking, panic gripped her heart. She watched as all she had worked for came crumbling down, never to be rebuilt again. No, surely all this had to be a cruel, elaborate joke. She couldn't be pregnant…she just couldn't. "You lie! How can you think this heartless joke funny?" she spat.  
  
Nezumi's eyes held concern as she spoke, trying to calm her distressed friend. "It is true, Rin. We would never lie to you about something of this great significance," she explained.  
  
"Please listen to us, Rin. It was confirmed by Lord Sesshoumaru himself. It was he who detected it in your scent," Hakunetsu affirmed, hoping the woman would listen to reason.  
  
Rin's shoulders started to tremble while she tried to push back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She soon lost the battle with her emotions, as crystalline tears fell one after the other, leaving glistening lines down her face. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to show her inability to control her emotions.  
  
Nezumi quickly pulled her friend into a hug and ran her hand up and down Rin's back trying to soothe her. Rin latched onto the girl and cried into her shoulder; her words were barely recognizable due to the sobs that racked her body. "Why did this have to happen? I'll lose…everything."  
  
_'Sesshoumaru…__Sesshoumaru__…__Sesshoumaru__!'_  
  
Demoness: hides under hentai rock for protection I know you're wanting to kill me right about now…but let me say that there's a lemon coming up soon…very juicy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Finally I get some action!  
  
Demoness: looks at him like he's crazy and you call me a 'severely twisted individual'?


	3. The Secret Truth

Demoness: walks into the computer room I have brought you the 3rd chapter. brings it from behind her back and light shoots from it as she holds it up  
  
Sesshoumaru: You couldn't find any better special effects than attaching gold strips of paper to the chapter and having a fan blow them from behind?  
  
Demoness: glares I'm on a budget and my monthly manga and anime bill keeps increasing. Well, here you go and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I think is one of my better chapters, and is edited. Gotta love my beta! If you would like me to send an email to you when I update then tell me in a review…and don't forget. PLEASE review! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: soaks piece of paper with disclaimer on it in water removing the ink Opps...I don't think I was supposed to do that...  
  
Chapter Three: The Secret Truth  
  
Hakunetsu quietly left the two women, knowing he was a mere bystander, he was unable to bring comfort to Rin. He was the closest thing to a father she had and he never wanted to see tears of sorrow mar her face. He shared in the joy of her accomplishments and would continue to stand by her side, even if everyone else left. Rin's heart was not a frozen tundra, as others would have liked to believe. No, her heart was full of warmth, but guarded by walls designed to keep it safe. The general knew that Rin would cherish her child once the initial cloud of dismay had cleared.  
  
Hakunetsu's imposing form stalked down the halls, with only one person in mind. The proud General was not one to sit idly by while others held answers, and he suspected that Sesshoumaru had the ones he desired. Knowing his friend's proclivity to retreat to his personal study, he marched straight there. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and let himself in.  
  
He stared at the back of Sesshoumaru's impassive form on the balcony and smirked. Indeed, something was troubling the Taiyoukai. He never stood there unless something was weighing heavily on his mind. Hakunetsu took his time and sauntered around the room, pretending to be occupied by different scrolls and papers, until he finally made his way over to Sesshoumaru's desk. He casually sat in the chair behind it and absentmindedly picked at a scroll.   
  
"Would you care to share your thoughts, Sesshoumaru?" he inquired, looking at the other out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not move from his position and kept his gaze on the garden below. "Why are you here, Hakunetsu?" he asked in his usual detached tone.  
  
The General shifted so that his elbows rested on the arms of the chair with the tips of his fingers touching. "No reason in particular. I thought sitting here watching you imitate a statue would be the highlight of my day."  
  
That statement earned him the full attention of the Taiyoukai. The stoic demon turned towards him with his eyes narrowed. "Your sarcastic remarks are not welcome, nor are they wanted, General."  
  
"No remarks are ever wanted by you, my Lord," Hakunetsu ground out, with the last part stressed to show his contempt. He closed his eyes and forced the next words out of his mouth. "But, quite frankly, Sesshoumaru, I do not care if they are wanted. You hold answers and I will get them one way or another."   
  
Hakunetsu knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he would not back down. _'No, not now.'_  
  
"You are bold, but boldness can be confused with stupidity, Hakunetsu." Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bore into his inquisitor with a barely contained warning.   
  
The cold stare did not intimidate Hakunetsu, who simply remained where he was. "What are you going to do about Rin?" he asked, knowing there was more than one way to get to heart of the matter.  
  
"Her duties will be cut back and then removed until after she has given birth."  
  
Hakunetsu scoffed at the answer. "And you honestly think that will work? She is not some petty officer who holds no standing or responsibility. Rin will not give up her duties without a fight, and I am inclined to agree with her."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "If she refuses to listen, then she could suffer a miscarriage and lose her child. Which do you think she would prefer?"  
  
The General could see he was getting somewhere with this questioning. He saw the uneasiness in his friend's stance, even though to another it would appear he was the same as always. "I know Rin would do anything to keep her child, but what of the father? Do you think he would acknowledge her as his mate? She bears no mating mark and is with child; therefore, she is considered a whore by youkai standards."  
  
"You do not have the right to call her a whore, when you yourself have taken females into your bed without mating them, successfully shaming them," Sesshoumaru criticized, his voice a deadly whisper.   
  
Hakunetsu rose from the chair and straightened to his full height upon hearing the tone of blame used. "Yes, I have taken many females into my bed, but I have left none of them pregnant…as you have done. It is you, Sesshoumaru, who has stolen her life, and you do not even have the courage to admit it."  
  
He paused and drew a breath in walking towards the enraged Taiyoukai. The normal light and teasing tone was gone form his voice. His honey eyes had hardened over as if he were riding into battle. He didn't care if he lost his life for provoking the powerful youkai before him. All he wanted was for Sesshoumaru to accept what he was denying. He was denying his heart and the love he so desperately needed and deserved from Rin...and the love hiding in his heart, waiting to be given to another. That 'other' was Rin.  
  
Stopping a foot from Sesshoumaru, Hakunetsu raised his gaze so he could stare directly into ones of the person who would have loved to kill him without delay. "You're scared. You have hidden your emotions away for so long; you do not know how to act. You would sooner banish her to exile than face the reality that has been presented to you. Your world is lost without the mundane routines you have lived by since your mother died!"  
  
Hakunetsu found himself slammed up against the wall, held with a suffocating grip by his throat. Sesshoumaru let him dangle a few inches off the ground as his razor-sharp claws dug into the soft flesh of his prey's neck, drawing thin lines of blood. Fury was proudly shown in the Taiyoukai's narrowed gaze, as he fought the urge to sever Hakunetsu's head from his body.  
  
"You let your tongue get away from you without considering the consequences. You do not have the right to speak of the things you do. You have the audacity to chastise me for having hidden my emotions from the outside world, when it is my choice to do as I see fit!" He drove his claws deeper into Hakunetsu's neck, receiving a wince of pain as he struggled for breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru let a small smirk of satisfaction cross his lips at his General's obvious discomfort, then resumed what he was saying. "You have called Rin a whore because she has neither mating mark nor mate by her side, but you are unable to see beyond what is in front of your face. I have been here the entire time, watching over her and protecting her. I was and still am willing to give my life for hers, in order that she might have some semblance of happiness in her life."  
  
Sesshoumaru lowered Hakunetsu to the ground, but he did not relent in his hold of the Inu youkai. "If I were to announce my claim of her and our child, then both of their lives would cease to be. My lands are only allied with the North and partially with the South. The East still desires to strip my title and lands from me, and the next items added to that list would be Rin and my child if I formally claimed her as my mate. I will not forfeit their lives so readily."  
  
He pulled away fully from Hakunetsu and dropped his bloodied hand to his side. Hakunetsu collapsed onto one knee as he gasped for air. His pale blue hair cascaded over his shoulders, hiding a face that showed unconcealed shock. 'He won't mark her…in order to save her?'  
  
Hakunetsu raised his head and viewed Sesshoumaru through different eyes. He saw him not as a ruler, but a person trying to protect his family, one who loved them enough to sacrifice his life and happiness for them, and as a mate who wanted to be with his family, but couldn't. He knew times were dangerous, especially to the rulers of each of the four territories, and he understood his friend's logic for keeping Rin safe.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I must apologize for my earlier words. I- " He was cut off with a wave of the hand.  
  
The Taiyoukai sat down in the previously occupied chair, licking the blood off his claws. "Iie, there is no need for you to apologize, Hakunetsu. You have been my friend and ally for over two hundred years, but sometimes you need to be taught the hard way."  
  
Hakunetsu grinned and placed a hand on the side of his neck, wincing. "You certainly haven't lost your touch after all these years," he chuckled, pulling his hand away covered with blood. "At least you left my ribs intact, unlike the last time you decided to teach me a lesson."  
  
Sesshoumaru graced him with a small smirk that quickly vanished, as his face grew serious. "I am going to need your help in keeping this matter a secret and in protecting Rin when I am not around," he requested as he stood up.  
  
The General nodded and stood up with him. "Nezumi will be with her when you or I cannot be. Rin will be quite safe, though she's not going to like being watched every second."  
  
Sesshoumaru actually laughed at that. "I have to agree with you, Hakunetsu," he admitted, "but this is the way it must be."  
  
He handed him a scroll, bound with a red ribbon that made the General groan. "This is the list of the new recruits you will be receiving tomorrow. You should have an interesting time, seeing as they are all quite skilled in sorcery--entrapment sorcery."  
  
That earned Sesshoumaru a glare from Hakunetsu, who despised dealing with any recruit that had knowledge of sorcery. That was more of Rin's area, but he would have to deal with them this time. "This is just what I wanted. How did you know?" he muttered sarcastically, through clenched teeth.   
  
Both Inu youkai left the study and trekked back to the northern wing, bidding each other good night. Hakunetsu entered his quarters, where Sesshoumaru could still hear him grumbling about his 'gift' and shook his head at his friend. He quietly knocked on the door to Rin's quarters and was greeted by Nezumi, who let him in.   
  
"Nezumi, I believe General Hakunetsu is in need of some assistance in his rooms. See to him," he ordered coldly, not sparing the spy a glance.  
  
Nezumi was confused, but obediently followed the command, leaving her Lord alone with Rin. Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin's bed where he stood earlier, but his heart was no longer troubled as he looked down at the woman he loved. He smoothed a dark lock of hair away from her face as he sat down on the edge of the bed, which dipped from his added weight.   
  
Rin shifted and started to wake, feeling his presence next to her. She smelled the comforting scent of cinnamon encompassing her. Smiling softly, her hand unconsciously went to rest on her lower abdomen, just over their child. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and for him to be there, she wanted him to hold her as he had done on that night, and she wanted to be loved by him. Rin knew it was but a fanciful dream, yet something urged her to open her eyes.  
  
She inwardly sighed and opened her chocolate brown eyes only to stare into vibrant gold ones. Rin immediately closed them and turned her head away, cursing her mind for playing tricks. He couldn't be there – he simply couldn't. Sesshoumaru would never be able to love her...or their child.   
  
Rin was pulled from her thoughts as the hand on her abdomen was covered by another, not her own. Her head instantly turned back at the contact and she realized that she was wrong; her eyes had not been deceiving her. Sesshoumaru was there and it was his hand that rested atop hers. "Se…Sesshoumaru?" was all she could manage in a voice that belied none of her surprise.  
  
His mask of indifference was still there, but the tone of his voice was soft and gentle as he spoke. "Hai, I am here, Rin. You do not have to worry."  
  
She pushed herself into a sitting position and stared at him, looking over every detail. From the markings that adorned his face, to the perfect silver of his hair, and finally to his amber eyes that entrapped her. Rin had longed for this moment, and now that it was finally here, she didn't know what to say or do. In the end, she just threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, grateful that he wasn't wearing his armor.  
  
The silver-haired demon was startled by the sudden action, but it soon passed. Sesshoumaru mirrored her by wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame, tenderly holding her. However, he pulled back when the smell of salt from her tears reached his nose. Rin kept her head down as her body was racked with quiet sobs.   
  
"Rin, watakushi ga minasai," He commanded softly, placing a curled finger under her chin.  
  
Rin slowly raised her head, disgusted with her inability to keep her emotions in check. She hastily moved a hand to wipe away her tears, but he caught her wrist easily and placed it back in her lap. Lightly grasping her chin in between his index finger and thumb, he titled her head back further as he leaned in closer. He captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her melt at his very touch.  
  
She could feel herself slipping away at this simple caress. Her heart felt alive with passion and love, ready to surrender if he asked. That one kiss said everything that she needed to hear, and she entwined her fingers with his, which rested beside him on the bed. To Rin, it felt like forever before he broke the kiss, leaving her a content daze. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, feeling fortunate for this time they shared.   
  
Unfortunately, she was unable to stifle the yawn that crept upon her, and she covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes grew heavy. Sesshoumaru gently picked her up and sat back against the headboard, sitting her in his lap. Her head automatically rested on his shoulder, as she absentmindedly fingered the soft silk of his haori. One last question plagued her mind as sleep claimed her.  
  
Her eyelids slowly closed, ignoring her effort to remain awake. However, she could not slip into the waiting arms of the dream world without asking her Demon Lord one last question. "Sesshoumaru, koko de, isshouni iite kudasai."  
  
The stoic youkai looked down at her peaceful face and silently nodded his head once. "Sleep, Rin."  
  
A small sigh slipped past Rin's lips as she let go of consciousness, knowing he would stay with her, even if it were only for that night.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched her while she slept, as her simple question repeated in his mind. _'Yes, Rin, I will stay with you…itsumo.'_  
  
Demoness: All right, how was that? In the next chapter, there will be a full description of Hakunetsu, Nezumi and a few others who are going to make life around the castle…interesting. I don't know if I will be able to update this week considering I have my finals to take (the stupid things should burn in hell). I have tried my best with this chapter so tell me what you think.   
  
Stipulation: no reviews, no fourth chapter!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't forget the translations.   
  
Demoness: That's right! I'm using some Japanese in this fic so I'll be putting at the bottom of each chapter. I'm not going to put the common words, that most fanfic writers and readers know, but if you don't know a word just ask me.  
  
Translations:  
watakushi ga minasai = look at me.  
Koko de, isshouni iite kudasai = please stay with me.  
Itsumo = Always


	4. Underlying Betrayal

Hakunetsu: sits at the computer watching the rise and fall of blankets nearby The Demoness is passed out at the moment, curled under the blanket-cave on her bed. Apparently, she's trying to catch up on all the lost sleep from studying for her finals, which she passed.

The blanket thing begins to stir

Sesshoumaru: sits down in another chair, quite amused One would have to wonder if she likes to run herself into the ground or if it is just punishment. mental sigh Since she is obviously not going to be crawling out from there anytime soon, we are bringing you this chapter. reads a few notes First, she would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and read the story, and she says to keep the reviews coming to fuel her muse, which is on overdrive. hands the rest of the paper to Hakunetsu

Hakunetsu: glares, but takes the paper She wants to thank SilentBystander  for the wonderful beta job and give her a giant bag full of any candy she wants. pauses Hey! She never gives me candy! continues And in her signature style…"Enjoy!"

Disclaimer: pulls out sharp knives and stalks to the counter, raising one bade above her head Well I don't own Inuyasha, so I'll just make salad. slams the knife down and starts dicing the right to the series Lovely…

Chapter Four: Underlying Betrayal

_She could feel him explore every inch of her with his soul. His clawed hands roamed over her body, toying with her breasts as his eyes held her still in their golden depths. He was teasing her, trying to break her and take her to new heights. He kissed along her jaw line, tracing patterns down her body until he reached just below her navel. His strong hands gripped her hips in an iron grasp, inadvertently digging his claws into the pure ivory flesh. _

_He raised his head slowly to look at her with lust-filled eyes. He desired to taste her and do everything and anything to bring her pleasure. Slowly, a seductive smirk played on his lips as he continued further down, pressing her legs farther apart. "I will make you mine so no one can ever touch you." His voice was rough and filled with raw emotion._

_She stared down at him, her breathing labored, listening intently to each word that poured from his mouth. She didn't know how much more she would be able to take. He had brought her to her climax and now she teetered on the edge of oblivion. "Onegai, stop this torture."_

_He saw arousal and want pool in her eyes and he dipped his head lower, still keeping his eyes on her. "I will not stop until I have explored every inch of you…inside and out."_

_His clawed hand trailed up and down the inside of her thigh, tickling the sensitive flesh. He followed the path his hand made with soft kisses that pushed her ever closer to the edge. He suddenly opened her legs wider as his mouth covered her, tasting her sweet center for the first time._

_Her back arched painfully off the ground and she let loose the scream that had built up in her throat._

"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin screamed as her eyes flew open.

She immediately detangled herself from the white silk sheets adorning her bed. Her whole body radiated the heat she felt in her dream, making the thin sleeping robe cling to her. Once the last sheet had been kicked free, she sat up in bed covering her face with a hand, trying to regain her bearings and silently thanking the walls of the castle for being so thick. That night had played over in her dream as if she was there again, experiencing everything for the first time. Even awake she could feel his hands on her, teasing and caressing her. Rin could not help smiling at the memory as her thoughts followed the same path. _'I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. It's quite…stimulating.'_

Rin laughed at her own thoughts and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. She didn't need to look to see if Sesshoumaru was there with her when she knew he wasn't, but strangely, it didn't bother her. She knew that he had stayed with her during the night and this morning he had other duties to attend. She bit her lower lip, blushing a bit and feeling extremely thankful he wasn't there to hear her screaming his name. _'That's__ right, Rin. Just give him another reason to be arrogant.'_

It was the first in a long time that she was not plagued by nightmares of the day she was killed by the wolves, and she was grateful for the reprieve. She pushed herself out of the bed and jumped a bit as her feet made contact with the chilled wooden floor. She padded over to the window and saw the sun just beginning to show on the horizon. Rin stared at its beauty for a few minutes before she was interrupted by a knock at her door, followed by a familiar face.

"Time to wake up, lazy! It is already past dawn and I brought you some fruit for breakfast," came the teasing voice of one of her more unusual friends.

Rin watched as said friend, Shinsei, sauntered into the room and smiled at her. "I am glad you are awake. I do not enjoy yelling at people, trying to wake them up, and then being hit with a pillow for my efforts," she jested, placing a small tray on a desk made of ebony wood.

"Good morning to you, too, Shinsei," Rin greeted as she walked over to her friend, trying to avoid looking at the fruit. She was only feeling slightly nauseous, and wanted to keep the contents of her stomach where they were.

Shinsei noticed the discomfort of her friend and smirked, knowing all too well what she was going through. "I know you do not wish to eat at this time, but you must." She pulled out a small vial filled with a purple liquid and handed it to Rin. "This should help with the morning sickness and allow you to feel better."

Rin examined the vial and looked to her friend with confusion. "What is it made of?"

Shinsei crossed her arms and look pointedly at Rin. "I'm not trying to poison you. It is made of various herbs and flowers.  Just take a small sip every morning and it will settle your stomach for the rest of the day."

Rin's mouth formed an 'o' and she sheepishly opened the vial and drank some of the liquid. She was happily surprised to find it did not taste bitter, but almost like sweet nectar. The nausea vanished instantly and her stomach gave a loud growling indicating that eating the fruit would be a good idea.

She sat down in the desk chair and watched as her friend busied herself with other things in the room she found interesting. Shinsei stood a couple inches taller than she was, with a body that was lean and toned from countless years of training. Her royal blue hair fell to the middle of her back and if one was to look at it in the light, they would see the small sapphires woven throughout. In all her years at the castle, she could only remember seeing it braided once.

Rin nibbled on a cherry as she watched Shinsei pull out Rin's usual outfit and lay it on the bed. She mentally snorted at the action. 'I'm not a child that needs to be looked after.'

Her skin was alabaster white, but looked healthy. Her markings were breathtaking in just their appearance, but also bore a deeper meaning. Two black bands encircled her upper arms. 'Ice' was written on the left one, while the right had 'blood.' Each cheek had a thin black stripe that extended to the middle of her eye. Rin didn't know if there were other markings adorning her forehead, since it was always covered.

Rin always saw her with the silver circlet that wrapped around her head, coming to a downward point in the center. In fact, Shinsei was still an enigma that Rin had yet to figure out. The only colors her friend wore were dark shades of blue, black, and silver. She wore a black halter style top with a high Mandarin collar and a matching skirt. Two slits were on either side and started at her hips, allowing her the freedom of unrestricted movement.

Rin closed her eyes and proceeded to continue her breakfast, when one major characteristic dawned on her. She looked at Shinsei's bare back and at the two red lines on her shoulder blades. "Where are your wings, Shinsei? It is not often that you are seen with out them."

The demon turned and regarded Rin with a grin. "It is not exactly comfortable to sleep with wings such as mine, and not having them out makes it easier for me to get dressed. I guess I just forgot to release them after." She chuckled and turned away, the two lines glowing softly.

Slowly, the scars opened to slits and tiny white orbs flowed out, forming a pair of magnificent wings. A small flash of white light filled the room and then vanished, leaving a smile on Rin's face at seeing the new appendages. Two black wings folded proudly on her friend's back, with sapphires growing from the feathers. Shinsei smiled at her friend and then continued with what she was doing.

Rin relaxed in the chair and ate a slice of apple from the tray. She thought about Shinsei and her twin, Shinsetsu. They were almost identical, but he was taller than she was, and his hair was always in a high ponytail, never down. Of course, their clothing was different, but that same circlet embellished his head and he always had a high collar around his neck. They were blood demons, two of the few that had not been killed or enslaved.

It made her dizzy trying to unravel her mysterious friends, and she saved her ponderings for a later date. She was tired of the fruit and decided she ought to get ready before Hakunetsu had her head for being late.

Shinsei had prepared her a bath and was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, looking at Rin with a sly grin. "Rin, what if I told you there was something Lord Sesshoumaru and General Hakunetsu were hiding from you? And what if I told you that I have it with me?" she inquired.

Rin raised a single eyebrow, motioning for Shinsei to continue. The blood demoness brought a small scroll from behind her and waved it in the air. "Apparently the army is getting four new recruits today…all skilled in entrapment sorcery. Sesshoumaru planned on the General breaking in these demons without you knowing, but Hakunetsu is, how would you say, occupied at the moment."

A devilish smile appeared on Shinsei's face as she saw anger build in Rin's aura. She placed the scroll on the bed next to the training gear and walked to the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder at the fuming Colonel. "You are not going to break just because you are carrying a child. Trust me, I know about these things." Her voice quieted at the end and she walked out of the room. "Have fun, Rin..."

Anger radiated from the Colonel, who stood with her firsts clenched. She immediately went into action and completed her morning routine in record time. She snatched the scroll from the bed and exited her quarters, stalking towards the front of the castle. Her ire quickly rose just holding the parchment in her hand. _'How could they! I am not fine china that will shatter upon the slightest touch. Then I guess I will have to show them...'_

Rin composed herself before opening the heavy wooden doors of the main entrance. She would not be seen as unfit to do her job. _'Shinsei is right. I'm pregnant, not dying.'_ Taking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly and opened one of the doors, letting it close behind her. The Colonel mentally sighed upon seeing the four hooded figures waiting at the gate and untied the red ribbon from the scroll in her hand.

All the information was neatly written neatly, explaining in depth the skills and experience each demon possessed. It also made Rin's job a bit easier and allowed her to plan a strategy before engaging them in combat. According to the scroll, the new recruits were Kitsune youkai, not to mention siblings. All held knowledge of sorcery dealing with setting up and implementing traps, but one of them was an expert with deadly poisons. Not many had this demon's extensive learning in that area and it piqued Rin's curiosity.

Rin strode over to the four and stopped a few feet away from them, looking over the orderly line. She crossed her arms and introduced herself. "You have joined the Western Army and I will be your supervisor for as long as it takes for you to learn the ropes around here. I am senior officer Colonel Rin and I expect nothing less than obedience from you four."

The last figure on the left stepped forward from the others and bowed, the dark green cloak concealing his features. The demon straightened, removing his hood and looking at her with black eyes.

"Colonel, I am Akujin. This is my brother Jashin and my sisters Kiyoshi and Seiya. We have come to offer our services to Lord Sesshoumaru to use as he sees fit," he concluded as the others removed their hoods as well.

Rin was startled with their appearances after the cloaks were removed fully. _'__Arctic__ foxes… This type of demon only lives in the east, up in the mountains. The report mentioned nothing about this.'_ The demons before her looked exactly alike in appearance, from their pure white hair to the onyx eyes staring at her. The only way to tell them apart was to look at the lengths of their hair. Both of the males had short hair, while the females' fell to their shoulders.

Rin nodded once, acknowledging what Akujin had said. "Very well, follow me," she commanded sternly, hoping to stop all rebellious thoughts immediately.

The four followed obediently, but exchanged smirks at the ignorance of the human and lack of security around the castle. Their faces reverted to neutral as they entered the barracks and listened to the explanation of the rules and regulations. Akujin laughed to himself at the looks his family received from the other members of the army. _'These fools do not know who they are dealing with.'_

Each demon received the standard army uniform that consisted of white hakama and haori with black sleeves. The only difference between their uniforms and those of the other soldiers was a red band on each sleeve, presenting them as new recruits, better known as 'fresh meat.' Rin quickly explained everything else to them, then instructed them to change and meet her on the training grounds. They filed into another part of the barracks leaving Rin to talk with some of the others.

"I see we're getting four newbies, Colonel. I do hope that you drive them into the ground," called a teasing voice that made Rin roll her eyes and turn around.

"You do not have to worry about that, Mangetsu, considering I did the same to you on more than one occasion," she replied, crossing her arms.

Mangetsu's forest green hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head in mirth. His golden eyes danced with laughter as he walked over to where she stood. "Now Colonel, is that the proper way to greet your Captain?"

Rin was more than happy to continue this banter, especially since he was such an easy target. "I would say yes, considering you rank below me, you have become too cocky over the years, and quite frankly, you're just annoying. Is there anything that I have forgotten? Oh, wait! There was one other thing. You still haven't improved on your hand to hand combat, yet you're in the barracks socializing."

Snickers were heard from all around the barracks, even from the very person for whom those remarks were intended. Rin joined in with their laughter and smiled, shaking Mangetsu's hand. This was ritual for the two. The exchange of lighthearted sarcastic remarks between the two always made the soldiers laugh and helped them feel less uneasy around Rin.

Everyone in the barracks applauded at the scene and the two actors bowed, thanking their adoring public. The laughter slowly died down as everyone returned to his or her previous duties, but Mangetsu stayed with Rin for some reason. She looked over him carefully and knew something was wrong.

 "Mangetsu, what's the matter?" she questioned, placing a hand on his arm.

He furrowed his brows and looked around, scenting the air. "Something's not right here. There's a peculiar smell in the air and I don't know what it is. It's almost like when something is burned by acid…" his voice trailed off as it finally dawned on him.

"Everyone has to get out of h-" He was abruptly cut off by a tremendous explosion that collapsed the building, trapping all under the debris…

Demoness: yawns I am able to think clearly now…though I do not think I should be out here since you are probably wanting to kill me at this point. I'm going to make this short and give you a little hint. Out of all the characters that have been introduced…one of them is a traitor. Can you guess who?


	5. Suspicious Beginnings

Demoness: Sorry for the delay with the update. This chapter just would not come out no matter what I did. It was almost as if it wanted to remain dormant in my overloaded mind forever. You have authoress Weeble to thank for getting me to write this and finish it. Receives glare from all the guys chained under her hentai rock …I'm going to shut up now so that you can read. The same stipulation still stands: No reviews – No sixth chapter! It's now edited! Thank you SilentBystander! gives giant plate of cookies to her  
  
Disclaimer: Is being grilled by the police But I swear, detectives, I was nowhere near the scene when the rights to Inuyasha were stolen.  
  
Chapter Five: Suspicious Beginnings   
  
Shinsei wandered through the hallways and corridors of the castle, not caring where her feet brought her. Dealing with Rin brought back old memories that should have remained dormant for all eternity. Her black-clawed hand fingered the fabric collar around her neck as she remembered that day. He was there with her when they had found them. She stopped and closed her eyes, wanting the sensations and images to vanish. She felt the loss as they took the only thing that mattered to her…  
  
She shook her head once and forced herself to forget. When she looked around to see where she was, she wasn't surprised to see the door to Sesshoumaru's study. Letting out a small sigh, she quietly opened the door, let herself in, and smiled upon seeing a very amusing sight. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the door observing the power struggle that was taking place between her brother and Sesshoumaru. Both looked ready to fight to the death if it meant proclaiming a winner in their duel.  
  
She walked over to them and stood behind her seated brother, looking over his shoulder. "Who is winning this time?" she inquired, letting her gaze travel from Shinsetsu to Sesshoumaru.  
  
The silver-haired demon briefly glanced at her, then back to her brother. "I am not inclined to answer that question," he stated simply.  
  
A grin slowly formed on her face and patted Shinsetsu's shoulder. "Please do not hurt him too badly, though it is quite surprising to see that you are not the one who is losing."   
  
For her efforts, the demoness received a jolt of energy and a scowl from her brother. She ruefully rubbed her hand as she sat down on a large pillow. "You never were any fun, Shinsetsu."  
  
Her twin merely smiled and stared at the game before him without seeing. "This is a game of intellect and wit. It requires attention and concentration that you lack. Sesshoumaru is the only other I have found who can be considered a true rival," he chided, moving a black piece on the board.  
  
Shinsei mentally sighed at those comments. "I just do not understand how you can sit there for hours playing shogi and not become tired of it. I suppose it takes a boring mind to play a boring game such as this."   
  
She motioned to the small table in between their two chairs that held black and white pieces. Though she did not like the game, the demoness could clearly see that Sesshoumaru was about to win, and after a few moments, the game was done. As if exhausted, the two opponents slouched back in their chairs, wearing matching expressions.  
  
"I commend you on your strategy, Shinsetsu. If you were playing against any other, you would have won," Sesshoumaru commented, looking into the vacant eyes of the blood demon.  
  
Shinsetsu shook his head and smirked. "Did anyone ever tell you that you should not give compliments? They always sound like challenges, which I am happy to accept tomorrow at the regular time."  
  
The Taiyoukai nodded his head, knowing the perception of his friend. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company… That was until Shinsei decided to resume speaking.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, when are the new recruits supposed to arrive?" she asked, picking at the fabric of the pillow she currently sat on.  
  
His piercing gaze fell upon her at the question, not knowing how she could have known. "How did you come across that information, Shinsei?"  
  
She shrugged slightly, her black wings fluttering behind her. "Before dawn, I went to see if Hakunetsu was willing to spar, but he was…indisposed at the moment, so I just looked around his quarters and found the scroll. I left them – him - soon after, and being my normal inquisitive self, opened the scroll and read the information," she said nonchalantly.  
  
His gaze narrowed sharply as he stood slowly. "If you removed the scroll from my General's possession, and the demons aforementioned on that parchment were supposed to arrive at dawn, how are they being seen to?"  
  
Both twins rose at that warning tone in his voice. "Calm yourself, Sesshoumaru. They are being 'broken in' by someone who is more qualified in dealing with their abilities. I do not understand why they were not given to Rin to begin with. Hakunetsu has no patience when it comes to dealing with new recruits who have knowledge of sorcery. Honestly, she is carrying a child, not suffering from some debilitating disease!"  
  
Sesshoumaru made a move to slap her, but Shinsetsu stayed his hand. "You will regret striking her if you do. Listen to me; you know as well as anyone that my sister would never willingly put Rin in harm's way. Shinsei knows enough about carrying a child for you to trust her on this matter, Sesshoumaru," he said calmly, trying to avoid a fight.  
  
Shinsetsu released the Taiyoukai's wrist and moved to his sister intending to calm her down as well. His glazed silver eyes looked past her as he put his hand on her shoulder. Not even seconds later, he doubled over, gripping his head as a piercing pain shot through it. He could feel hands supporting him and lowering him into a chair, but he was powerless to anything more than brave the onslaught of fragmented images. The sights and sensations assaulted all of his senses. He could hear their voices, sense their emotions, and do the very thing taken from him years ago – he could see them.   
  
The flashes began to fade, taking the pain with them, and finally ended, allowing him to take in a much-needed breath. Shinsetsu slowly opened his eyes to the normal darkness, but he could see the outline of his sister's aura in front of him. She gripped his hands as hard has he did hers, though he knew his claws had pierced the backs of her hands. His breathing was trying to level out after his lungs had not drawn in air for a few minutes.   
  
Shinsei looked worriedly at her bother, fearful of every time Shinsetsu had a vision. She was terrified that he would not come back from the tormenting images he was forced to endure. She brushed the bangs away from his face, trying to calm him. "What did you see?" she asked carefully.  
  
As her question penetrated his mind, his head instantly shot to the window. "The lower barracks…Rin! You have to get her out of there!" he yelled, alarmed at what was to happen.  
  
Shinsei squeezed his hand one last time and raced onto the balcony with Sesshoumaru in time to see the structure collapse on its occupants. Fear seized the Taiyoukai's heart for the first time in his life. He hoped that Shinsetsu's premonition was wrong as he jumped down from the balcony and headed straight for the razed building. _'For once in his life, Shinsetsu is wrong.'_  
  
A very agitated Hakunetsu and flustered Nezumi ran through the castle, making quite an uproar. The black-clad spy phased through people and objects without even thinking. Her whole mind was focused on reaching the barracks and beating the General to within an inch of his life. She glanced at said general out of the corner of her eye, locking her crimson ones with his amber.   
  
"Why the hell did I wake up in your room this morning? Not only that, but wrapped in your arms no less!" she yelled at him.  
  
Hakunetsu was torn between being concerned about what had caused that explosion and being extremely annoyed with Nezumi's ranting. "Wait a minute," he retorted. "You came to my room of your own free will last night, and then you fell asleep. What did you want me to do? Sleep on the floor?"  
  
"Yeah! You are a dog and that's where you belong. On…the…Floor!" She practically screamed at him, as she phased right through the door leading to the garden.  
  
Hakunetsu broke the door, sending shards of wood everywhere in his haste to follow her. "I don't understand why you are getting so upset about this. I wasn't even the one to kiss you first. You came onto me with those roaming hands of yours!"   
  
"At least I wasn't the one looking at my breasts like they were a child's favorite toy, you pervert! You're such an arrogant asshole!" She chastised, rounding the last corner of the garden that lead to the training grounds.  
  
The normally composed general looked ready to strangle her. He simply could not believe how upset she was over the whole thing. She came to his room last night, saying that Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered her to see to him, and then began fussing over him the instant she saw the blood dripping down his neck. Of course, the General did not mind that attention from her, especially when one thing led to another. Moreover, he certainly didn't mind the light exploration of each other's bodies, but it never went beyond that.   
  
Hakunetsu mentally groaned, remembering all the feelings he experienced at the time. What did he have to do to get her underneath him, writhing in ecstasy? In the two centuries he had been pursuing women, the General could not remember ever having the amount of trouble he had now. He would have liked nothing more then to analyze every aspect of their 'relationship,' but that option vanished instantly when his eyes settled on the barracks that housed the lowest ranking soldiers.   
  
The once proud, two-story building had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Most soldiers appeared to be uninjured, with only minor cuts and bruises, and only a handful appeared to have received broken bones. Hakunetsu surpassed Nezumi using his full speed and intercepted Sesshoumaru. The General could tell something had unnerved the Taiyoukai, though to others he would appear as he always did.   
  
Hakunetsu trailed behind the Western Lord as he calmly walked over to one of the wounded soldiers. The Private had just finished tying a piece of cloth around the gash on his arm so he could help his comrades, and unfortunately, he did not see Sesshoumaru coming towards him.   
  
The Western Lord unceremoniously grabbed the front of the soldier's haori as he pinned him to the spot with a deadly glare. "Was Colonel Rin in the barracks at the time of the collapse?" Sesshoumaru questioned, his temper shown in the low tone of his words.   
  
Hakunetsu's jaw dropped as the implications of that simple question registered fully. If Rin had been inside at the time of the collapse…she was still trapped underneath everything. He watched the soldier jerkily nod his head under the intense scrutiny of the Taiyoukai, who finally released him. The Private scurried away from the Demon Lord to other officers who had watched the exchange.  
  
Hakunetsu watched his friend carefully as he climbed the heap of debris. He saw the slight flash of worry in Sesshoumaru's eyes, which he hid from all others. The General immediately set out organizing the soldiers to look for Rin. Groups formed of various soldiers, mixing ranks and abilities. Rivalries and grudges were abandoned in this combined effort to locate their Colonel, and no one was willing to stop until they found her.  
  
Nezumi worked with Hikaru, Keihatsu, and Seidan, the training group from the other day. Hakunetsu had joined them after seeing to the total operation. All bore solemn expressions while they worked on removing the pieces and Hakunetsu knew it was not his place to offer hope when he himself was having a hard time finding it. All the soldiers were demons and could easily survive something like this, but Rin was human. Though it was often forgotten, her body was frail compared to that of a demon's. She was not able to resist illness and could not suffer sever injuries without the prospect of dying from them.  
  
Those thoughts spurred him to work faster and harder. Hakunetsu hefted up one of the support beams from the heap and threw it onto one of the growing piles away from the former barrack. He was about to grab another piece when two figures walking towards the site captured his attention. The General slowly turned towards them, the four others he worked with doing the same. One by one, the other soldiers followed suit, as they watched the brother and sister calmly walk towards them.   
  
Shinsetsu and Shinsei remained in Sesshoumaru's study after he left, silently debating over whether or not they would lend their aid. All the reasons why they had hidden rose to the surface, bringing the long-buried memories with them. They escaped fifty years ago into the Western Lands and were fortunate enough to be saved by the Western Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. He had made sure they were taken care of and he personally housed them in his castle for all this time.   
  
They owed a debt to him and to everyone here, especially Rin. She had removed the barriers around their hearts, and started to heal them with her innocence and energy for life. Even when their minds told them to stay quiet and not to help, their hearts overrode the will to protect themselves. The desire to save her made up their minds and they gave in.  
  
Now they stood in front of the occupants of the castle grounds, willingly and ready to reveal themselves. Shinsetsu opened a mental link to everyone and asked for each of them to move away from the wreckage. Shinsei saw the soldiers and servants leave the areas they were clearing and huddle together on the side. Sesshoumaru tried asking them why, but Shinsei simply shook her head, halting the question.  
  
The pair walked through the crowd to stand next to Hakunetsu's group and Sesshoumaru. With glances from the twins, they all moved back, not sure of what they hoped to accomplish with only the two of them. Shinsei wore a small smile as she turned to face her brother and him to her. A soft white aura surrounded both of them as Shinsei reached out and removed the silver circlet around Shinsetsu's head. He reached out and mirrored her actions as the glow intensified around them. With the bands gone, markings were clearly seen on their foreheads, earning gasps from the onlookers.   
  
The center of their foreheads held a blue crescent moon that opened to the left, and was bordered on either side by a black wing. This was a royal symbol that only the rulers of the North Shore Lands bore. It was rumored that the royal family had been murdered when the war broke out many years ago, but here was living proof that they were wrong.   
  
Shinsei smiled softly, looking to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for doing all that you have for us, but it is time to stop hiding and come out into the open. It is time to let us help you for a change."   
  
The pair turned their backs to the crowd and each extended a hand, palm facing the collapsed building. The rubble and debris glowed along with the two blood demons and increased to blinding proportions, causing everyone to shield their eyes. With a flash, the light vanished, along with all the debris covering the grounds from the collapse.   
  
On the ground, lying before them was not only Rin, but Mangetsu as well. Before Shinsei or Shinsetsu could move towards the fallen figures, Hakunetsu, Nezumi and Sesshoumaru flew by them. Shinsei's heart thudded in pain as she saw Mangetsu carefully being rolled off Rin. He had obviously tried to protect her during the collapse, and in the process, injured himself.   
  
Her brother moved closer to her and whispered in a tone so only she would hear. "Go to him. You must move on with your life and he is the one who is supposed to guide you."  
  
He nudged her forward and she instantly complied, running and kneeling by Mangetsu's side. Shinsei brushed the dark green hair away from the Taka youkai's face and her eyes softened as his started to open. He looked up at her with eyes that reminded her so much of a perfect sunset. Varying shades of golds, reds, and purples blended in a dazzling pattern that made her heart skip a beat every time he looked at her.   
  
His skin, lightly tanned from being out in the sun, accented his eyes and the two markings on his face. A thin, black stripe started at the edge of each eye and continued down the sides of his face to his jaw. Shinsei scanned over his body and did not see any outward signs of injury, but he could have suffered internal injuries or broken bones.   
  
She calmly placed a hand on the center of his chest and let her energy flow into him, repairing the break in his spine and the fractures in both his wings. The Blood demoness watched as the pain and discomfort seeped from his aura, but before he could say a word, Shinsei started the conversation.   
  
"It is nice to see you again, Mangetsu, but next time, do not make me have to dig you out from under tons of rubble," she jested, smiling down at him.  
  
He covered her hand with his own and gave her a faint grin. "Missed…you…too," he whispered.  
  
She moved away from him over to where Shinsetsu was treating Rin. The girl was unconscious with the upper half of her body resting in Sesshoumaru's arms. Her brother held a hand over Rin's lower abdomen, surrounded by a dark crimson aura. She came to his side and saw the extensive bruising under his hand through a large tear in the girl's black kimono. The ugly midnight color marred her skin, and Shinsei knew what could result from that type of trauma. She immediately added her own strength and power to Shinsetsu's, hoping to repair the damage before it was too late.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the blood demons work. He was unable to help and forced to wait and see what the outcome would be. The Taiyoukai knew that this was no accident. No, this was calculated beforehand, and carefully implemented. He could still smell the faint stench of acid, which was most likely used to melt the main supports. It made his blood boil to think that someone had invaded his grounds, concocted this scheme, and carried it out with no one the wiser.  
  
He stared down at the woman in his arms, wishing for her eyes to open and look at him. He wanted to hear her soft, melodic voice, and would be glad just to have her yell at him, to have her accuse him of being an ignorant and obstinate demon. Anything. What he would have given for anything other than the tense silence that circled around him, encasing him in its mocking presence.   
  
The agonizing minutes passed until the twins pulled their hands back, looking exhausted. Shinsetsu gazed at Sesshoumaru with blind eyes as a tired smile made its way to his lips. He heard the low voice in his head speaking and he focused on it, giving it his full attention.   
  
"Rin is fine, Sesshoumaru…and so is your son."  
  
Demoness: This is not one of my favorite chapters. I did not do a good job at writing it and you readers deserve better of me as an authoress. I'll see if I can do better on the next chapter. I have had some of you guessing on who the traitor is, some are way off and others are right on. Keep up the guessing….  
  
Sesshoumaru: The Demoness does not feel like talking anymore so I will finish for her. The full descriptions of Hakunetsu, Nezumi and a few others will be coming in the next chapter if she remembers, and she will try to better explain exactly what a blood demon is.  
  
Japanese Translations:  
Taka youkai – Hawk demon  
Shogi - Ancient form of Japanese chess  
  
Sneak peak of the next chapter:  
How much have Shinsei and Shinsetsu truly been hiding from everyone around them?


	6. Hidden Revelations

Demoness: I know this has taken me forever to get out to you readers, but it is now here for your enjoyment. Vacation always helps me get over writer's block and now I'm back and ready to write. I'm going to keep this short and just reiterate the stipulation. No reviews – no seventh chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: builds small raft and places the rights to Inuyasha on it, then sends it out to sea Bon voyage!

Chapter Six: Hidden Revelations

As the last rays of the sun filtered in through the sheer curtains, Rin's closed eyes finally opened. Five days had passed since the collapse and she had remained asleep all the while. After the first day, the worry of her close friends had only increased with each passing day, despite assurances from Shinsei and Shinsetsu. They explained that Rin and her child were perfectly healthy, but her body and mind needed time to recover and adjust to their healing powers coursing through her veins. Though the feeling of helplessness never left, her friends put their trust in the wisdom of the twin demons. They waited by her beside by day, but each night Sesshoumaru ordered them to vacate the room, and stayed with her himself.

However, after five days, even Sesshoumaru started to doubt the words of Shinsei and Shinsetsu. The anxiety in the room rose daily, as they still did not see the deep chocolate color of her eyes, but finally, just as the sun set on the fifth day, their wish was granted and fears laid to rest. Of course, no one even noticed.

Rin lazily sat up in bed, rubbing her sleep-ridden eyes with childlike innocence. As she slowly stretched her body, she felt her joints crack from disuse and smiled feebly. _'I wonder how long I was out.'_ She scanned the room in one pass, taking note of the obvious. _'The sun is setting, so I must have slept since the collapse today. All my weapons are accounted for. Hakunetsu is holding Nezumi and they are both asleep, and… Wait a minute!'_

Wide eyes locked on the slumbering forms of her friends as she tried to comprehend what she was actually witnessing. Rin could hardly believe it, but there she was, staring at the proud General holding the spy in his arms, and quite affectionately, she might add. Hakunetsu sat in the chair that was presently missing from her desk, while Nezumi sat in his lap, her legs folded over his right arm resting on the arm of the chair. Her head rested on his upper chest, as her red-tipped, black hair fell in waves down her back, covering his other arm that supported her.

Rin crossed her legs and tilted her head the side, inspecting the scene before her. They were complete opposites in nearly every possible way. Hakunetsu arrogantly boasted about his abilities and sexual exploits, not mention he chased everything that had breasts and two legs around the castle twenty-four hours a day. The General carried around his haughty attitude as a perfect shield, but Rin knew that he was quite different away from prying eyes. Before battles, he would tirelessly go over strategies until they ensured that the least number of lives would be lost. He would rather give his own life before he saw any of his soldiers or friends fall.

On the outside, the General looked to be a person of great strength and skill. His hair flowed to the middle of his back and held a color of blue that a clear summer sky would envy. His skin was a light crème hue, which glowed softly in the early evening light pouring in from the open windows. Never really noticing it before, Rin gazed at Hakunetsu's face, which held no markings. He was one of the few youkai who held no markings on the usual locations such as wrists, ankles, or right above his hips.

However, she could remember seeing a red triangular stripe traveling the length of his spine, as well as two hidden marks only the Western Army and those he killed knew of. On the back of his neck were two kanji symbols that read 'Forever Devotion'. Though he had never explained the full meaning behind them, Rin knew that he expected loyalty from those he commanded and his friends.

That was one quality they had in common.

Her eyes moved from Hakunetsu to Nezumi, who looked content being held in his strong arms. Nezumi had lived most of her life alone since both of her parents had been killed early on, and therefore put her trust in very few people. She only kept the people who were loyal as friends and who did not treat her as just a 'half-breed,' not worthy to be alive.

Rin smiled as she saw the black, mouse-like ears on top of Nezumi's head twitch, most likely in response to her dreams. Her friend acted tough in front of others, but she knew Nezumi was a rather shy person – especially when talking about those she was attracted to.

_'She certainly failed to mention this one involving our dear general.'_ Rin gave a silent laugh and fell back on the bed, only to look into the amused faces of Shinsei and Shinsetsu. The female demon handed her the small vial from before as her melodic voice filled the girl's head. "It is good to see you awake, Rin. With the way those two have barely left your side, you would think that they would be awake at least."

Rin smiled at her friend and took a sip of the liquid, definitely wanting to make sure her stomach did not play any tricks. She placed the cork back in the vial and tossed it back to her friend. "I know how to wake them up," she said softly, moving to sit directly in front of the sleeping pair.

"The Eastern Army is attacking the castle!" she yelled loudly enough to scare them, knowing their reactions would be priceless, and oh, they were.

The slumbering General shot to his feet, wide awake as his hand went to where the hilt of his sword would have been on his side… that is if he hadn't left it leaning against her bed and now was in her possession. He immediately went to the windows to look upon this supposed enemy, while barking out orders.

"Inform the soldiers and have them set up posts around the castle. Everyone is to be on their guard when dealing with these demons. Inform the Colonel that she is needed to help organize attacks and – " he cut himself off and squinted, looking out one of the windows. He hesitantly pulled back the curtains and regrettably realized that there was no Eastern Army and he had fallen right into their trap.

He slowly turned around, only to be greeted by exuberant laughter at his previous actions and words. He clenched his jaw to keep the growl contained that threatened to break free. He would have liked nothing more than to berate them for their so-called joke that would not have been funny in the least if it had been real, but he figured that they would most likely just laugh harder if scolded. He rolled his eyes and pointedly looked to each of them starting with Rin and ending with Shinsetsu, who pointed at something on the ground.

Hakunetsu looked at him quizzically – then his gaze drifted down.

Honey eyes connected with murderous crimson ones as the General realized what he had done. In his haste to confront the enemy, he had dropped Nezumi onto the floor. He could tell from her scent that she was livid and he knew that anger was solely directed at him. Hakunetsu hesitantly offered his hand to help her up, but it was slapped away as she pulled herself to her feet, fixing her black and red uniform.

Nezumi glared at the General for all she was worth and enjoyed seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. She knew that he did not mean to throw her off, but she liked playing games with Hakunetsu since he offered the most entertainment. Suspiciously, the spy looked to Rin with a wry grin. "Colonel Rin, how would you like to move up in rank immediately? I think the General will be relieved of his position fairly soon seeing as I am going to kill him."

Rin crossed her arms looking at Nezumi knowing that she was bluffing and that she wasn't even mad with him. "Oh, is that so Nezumi? How do you plan on killing him? Kissing him to death? I know you would like nothing better than to follow through with that course of action, seeing the way he was holding you when I woke up," Rin said tauntingly.

All Nezumi could do was to stare at her friend with blatant shock. Rin had always been able to do that with anyone she met. She had a sense of who people were and could easily tell they were lying even if they masters of hiding it. The spy had been caught and now she decided to go down with dignity. "I think kissing him to death would be a proper punishment, but that will have to wait." She looked pointedly at Hakunetsu, who was willing and eager to face his punishment. "I'd rather stay here and find out how you're feeling. You gave us quite a scare when we found you after the collapse."

Nezumi sat down on the bed next to her friend as Rin shook her head. "I feel fine, but I feel charged. Almost as if I've acquired another's energy…" He voice trailed off as her eyes widened in panic, placing her hands on her lower abdomen.

Shinsei saw her worry and quickly calmed her fears. "Your child is fine Rin. He has a strong will to live even this early."

Rin visibly relaxed and smiled softly knowing that her and Sesshoumaru's child had not been hurt by the collapse. Their child was the one thing that linked both of them and she would do anything to ensure that she didn't lose him. Wait, did she say 'he?'

Rin looked to Shinsei and Shinsetsu, who most likely already knew what she wanted to ask, and had also prepared the answers.

Shinsetsu looked at her with unseeing silver eyes and let a small smile grace his lips. "You are correct in your thinking, Rin. My sister was correct in saying 'he,' since the pup is male. I should also mention that Sesshoumaru was most thrilled with the news that both of you would be fine and that he now has an heir and can stop silently worrying about that situation."

Rin all but gaped at him over his words. Sesshoumaru was worried? And over her and their child, no less. She peeked at Nezumi and Hakunetsu since this was the first time they learned who had sired her unborn child. Nezumi wore a knowing smile and Hakunetsu just gave her a sly grin.

 "If you had known all this time, why did you not say something so that I would have to stop being concerned about your reactions?" Rin asked in a huff.

Hakunetsu sat back down in the chair he had previously abandoned and looked at her. "We have not known all this time," he explained, indicating Nezumi and himself. "However, the twin nuisances over there," he pointed to Shinsei and Shinsetsu, "have known this entire time, and have only just decided to inform the rest of us lowly demons, who do not have the capability of reading minds, of that very important detail. Nezumi and I thought that Sesshoumaru might have been the father, but we decided it was better for you to tell us when you were ready. Unfortunately, the collapse occurred and we learned the information from Shinsei and Shinsetsu. After that, we forced Sesshoumaru to tell us all the information he had."

Rin raised an eyebrow at his admission. "I'm just amazed that the entire castle does not know with the way you love to talk, Hakunetsu."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, filled with weariness, then replied, "I would not talk about this matter unless given permission from you and Sesshoumaru. This is a delicate situation, which must be handled with care. So you do not have to worry over whether or not you will hear whispers of conversation containing rumors of this. Though sadly, you must still endure the ridiculous speculations of who the father of your pup is."

Shinsei listened to the conversation and nodded when Hakunetsu finished. "What he says is true Rin, but Sesshoumaru will not keep this a secret much longer. Even though he has tried to conceal the matter, others have still found out and have already attempted to take your life once. The collapse five days ago was no accident, but rather, an elaborate plan, devised by individuals intent on seeing the Western Lands in ruins."

Rin looked down at her hands folded in her lap, knowing all their words were true and that only they could be trusted with such vital information. Finding her voice, Rin's words were soft and held underlying thoughts. "This has become a volatile situation that will only become worse as time passes. I have put all of your lives in danger, including everyone else's who lives on the castle grounds. If the child that I carry can risk so much, then…then maybe it should be aborted before any of what can occur, does occur," she quietly admitted, only to be greeted by the appalled gasps of the demons around her.

Everyone looked at the girl with varying degrees of outrage that she would even suggest such a thing. Each of them would sooner give their lives for her than have her think she must resort to such an act to keep them safe. Nezumi was the first to speak, and she hid none of what she felt.

"I can't believe that you just suggested killing your child to try to prevent something that will most likely happen anyway, regardless of what is done now. I'm certain I speak for all of us in that we would sooner kill ourselves before letting such a deed be committed," she said vehemently, placing her hands on Rin's folded ones.

Hakunetsu still could not comprehend the words she had uttered seconds before. He knew that Rin cherished her child above all else, and for her to even consider that course of action was troubling. He silently rose from the chair and moved to sit beside her on the bed, resting a hand on her arm to gain her attention. "Rin, I never wish to hear you say those words again," he whispered fiercely. Hakunetsu stared into her eyes and gave her a small teasing smile. "Besides, if we just simply sat here and agreed with you, then I have no doubts that we would lose our lives anyway to the Western Taiyoukai. He would probably kill us first and then use the Tenseiga to resurrect us just so he could torture us for hours on end.  So you see, doing what you are thinking of would be in vain."

He smiled when he received a small laugh from her, lifting the tension from the room by the tiniest margin. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Shinsetsu led his sister to sit in the vacant chair. Her normal vibrant ivory skin had lost its luster and her eyes were filled with what he would characterize as despair and anger. Rin had also noticed the sudden change and started to get up, before he could even ask if she was all right.

Shinsei waved her to sit back down as her brother stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Shinsetsu looked down at the top of his twin's head, knowing that it was time for the truth to be told. "Shinsei, we should tell them," he urged as he squeezed her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

All the demoness could do was nods at his words and look up at Rin. Slowly, she raised her hand and pulled off the silver circlet, showing her markings. Rin looked at her with confusion and Shinsei took in a slow breath. "Nezumi and Hakunetsu already know who we are, and Sesshoumaru knows of our past, but you, Rin, know nothing of this."

Rin stared at the markings adorning the demoness' forehead with uncertainty. The young Colonel was sure she had seen them somewhere before, but for the life of her, could not remember where or when. She watched as Shinsetsu also removed his circlet and looked at her as though her he could see her.

His voice was low, but perfectly clear as he spoke. "I assume the best place to begin explaining would be at the beginning," he commented, letting out a small sigh, which was extremely rare. "To be hunted for sport and power is a hideous situation that every youkai has dealt with in some form or another, but fifty years ago, if one was a blood demon, he or she would already be considered dead before even being born," he explained cryptically as Shinsei placed her hands upon his, resting on her shoulders.

"Rin, you understand that there are different classes of demons, even among a particular race. This is also the same with different races. For example, Inu youkai are stronger than Dokuhebi youkai, but all demons are different when compared to Ketsueki youkai, such as Shinsei and myself. Our bodies are filled with unimaginable energy that keeps us alive and feeds our powers. In a sense, we could be considered not even demons and strictly made of energy. Each of us can perform the same basic magic, but in the form of weapons and attacks, we vary greatly," he said, knowing that she understood.

Shinsei looked to Rin with a somber gaze and picked up where he left off. "We have been hunted and killed for those powers since before I was born. Even now, there are still some who insist on killing off the rest of us so we are not able to rebel and reform the North Shore. Shinsetsu and I are the two demons that everyone has been searching for even though we were presumed dead years ago. But then again, we would be the prime targets since we are the rulers. "

Her admission shocked Rin into utter disbelief, causing her to become mute. Rulers? She could understand their need for that detail to be kept a secret, but she wished they had confided in her sooner than now. It was a great burden they bore – too great to have been hidden these long years. She went to say something, but Shinsei raised a hand, halting her words.

"There is nothing that you can say that we have not heard before, though it is appreciated," she told Rin with a small, forced smile. "Fifty years ago is when the hunting escalated into insanity. Since our powers can overcome all others, the rest of the demon world declared that we were too powerful to be left alive. At least that was the formal reason they used to justify their actions. Their real reason was greed. Our powers can safely adapt to another's without interference, which is also the reason why we were able to heal you," she reasoned, as her voice trailed off.

Hakunetsu eyed her with curiosity – which would most likely kill him someday – and asked a question that Nezumi and Rin debated voicing. "I understand all of what you have explained thus far, but what I do not understand is how you came to know Sesshoumaru."

Shinsetsu looked from the three to his sister, knowing that she was debating whether or not to tell them about how they came to be in the services of the Western Taiyoukai. Her aura was dark and filled with anguish as the memories of the past flooded back. His deep voice filled the room as he spoke of the last details.

"Opposing races attacked the main castle in the final battle, and we were forced to flee. The others stayed behind to allow us enough time to gain a safe distance from the enemy, but even their efforts would be in vain. Shinsei was carrying her first child and nearing the end of her pregnancy when we left. Her mate, Matsudai, was injured in our struggle to escape, but he persevered and we moved across the terrain down towards the Western Lands."

He paused and closed his eyes shifting to stare out the window, then continued. "We had been traveling for nearly a week when Shinsei went into labor. The three of us took shelter in an outcropping of caves set into a mountainside, and prayed that we would not be found by the enemy. That dark night, our prayers went unanswered as they found us, not caring what condition my sister was in. Matsudai and I went out to fight them, but their numbers overwhelmed us. He was the first to fall as they mutilated his body and took his wings as a trophy piece. I retreated and forced my powers into a barrier around the entrance of the cave, even though I knew it would not hold for long."

The blood demon's eyes clouded over as he was immersed in the debilitating memories. "Shinsei was having complications with the birth, and I was trying my best to help her. I gave her my strength and all of my remaining energy, taking my sight from me, but I did not care. Minutes later, she gave birth to a small baby boy, just as the barrier collapsed and they came rushing in. Rough hands grabbed us from all sides and dragged us outside. I could only see the outlines of auras around me, and I helplessly watched as my sister was forced to watch the death of her child."

Rin, Nezumi, and Hakunetsu looked at the twins, horrified at what they were hearing, but there was still more. Shinsei raised a hand and pulled down her high collar to show a red scar running across her neck and continued in an eerie monotone voice. "They slit our throats and laughed while they did it. They proclaimed that the North Shore Lands would fall into memory and everyone would celebrate the day that the rulers fell at their hands. The left us for dead and we would have passed on had Sesshoumaru not been on patrol. He told us later that Tenseiga pulsed at his side and he brought us back, but he could not bring back my child or my mate. Shinsetsu has been blind ever since and we have hidden here, but the day of the collapse, we could not sit idly by when we could save you, Rin. You have been our family, more so than anyone else, and we want to have the happiness with Sesshoumaru that was robbed from us so long ago."

She slowly raised her head to look at the three and gave them a small smile. "This is what has been hidden from you, and now that is it out, I hope you do not think ill of us in keeping it a secret."

Rin nearly leapt off the bed and wrapped her arms around Shinsei in a comforting embrace. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to find something that she could say to alleviate her friend's pain, but she couldn't.

Shinsetsu ran a hand through Rin's hair, knowing her thoughts and smiled softly down at her. "You should not feel sorry for us, little Colonel. It is a past that we have lived beyond and though we will always remember, we cannot allow ourselves to remain in that one moment forever," he explained, wanting to soothe her.

Rin looked up and him and nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Shinsei looked at her and stood up, calling a soft square bundle to appear in her hand. She placed in Rin's hands and smirked. "Sesshoumaru may be the Lord of the Western Lands, not mention extremely intelligent and strong, but sadly, he has taken an approach to dealing with this situation that is ridiculous. The only way he will be able to protect you is to mark you and formally claim you as his mate. He is in the garden and it is time for you to go to him."

The demoness stepped back and looked out the window. "He is waiting."

Demoness: Does dance of triumph You do not know how happy I am to have written this and have it out of my system. Now that this is done, the lemon is coming in the next chapter. Grins I hope I've cleared up the confusion concerning the blood demons and you're going to see how they will play into the overall plot. On a side note, my other fanfic, Tears of Blood WILL BE CONTINUED! I would like to keep my life for a bit longer so I will continue writing it and I hope to have a chapter out in the next couple of weeks. Well, I'm off to go sit on the beach. Walks out the door


	7. Nighttime Memories

Demoness: I have returned and I am not dead as most of you probably thought! The last few months have been a living nightmare, but now everything is back to normal and better than ever! My writer's block has dissipated and I am in full writing mode again. proud smile The guys under my hentai rock are especially excited about this since they finally get to see some action...This is the stubborn, idiotic, and problematic seventh chapter that I should have done months ago....Enjoy! Warning...this chapter has not been edited as of yet so please be tolerant of my spelling and grammar mistakes. I will fix them soon!

No reviews....No Eighth chapter!

Disclaimer: --Borrows Mr. K's gun from Gravitation PULL! shoots disclaimer full of holes-- Damn, I'm good...

Chapter Seven: Nighttime Memories

As the pale moon slowly rose to glory in the night sky, the Colonel of the Western Army nervously navigated the mazelike hallways and corridors of the Castle. Rin's normally nimble fingers pulled at the silk fabric awkwardly, while her mind mulled over numerous thoughts. The normally calm and composed colonel couldn't remember the last time she had acted this way. _'Come on Rin! It's only Sesshoumaru.'_

'_Oh yes. It is only Sesshoumaru, who also happens to be Lord of the Western Lands, and an Inu youkai. You've been under his protection since you were a child, and that's what he will probably view you as now for acting the way you are.'_

Rin stopped dead in her tracks at the answering voice in her head. Sesshoumaru wouldn't really see her as such...would he? Sesshoumaru earned the reputation of being cold and heartless, and displayed it perfectly, but inside he couldn't be that way, could he? No, it wasn't possible. She had the opportunity to see the rare occasions he let his mask slip.

'_If he can portray one role so perfectly...what makes you think he is unable to do the same for others? He is a demon after all.'_

At the utterance of that thought, her hands clenched painfully. He was more than bloodthirsty demon. He was an honorable Lord, who would never do anything unless he, himself, wished to do it. That was one thing she had learned over the years. She continued walking with the barest hint of a smile gracing her lips. There was absolutely no way to force Sesshoumaru to do something that he did not desire to do.

She found a new peace spread within her as her heart spoke in the softest, but strongest voice, drowning out all others. One hand slowly went to rest on her stomach in connection with her thoughts. _'Sesshoumaru is the father of my child, he's intelligent even if he's a bit too arrogant, and he's fair and reasonable in all situations. He...he is the – '_

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off as she collided with what felt like a stone wall. Startled, Rin looked up only to stare into very familiar ice blue eyes that held unconcealed shock. The figure immediately stepped back and bowed respectfully as Rin let a small grin grace her lips.

"Hikaru, I did not think I would run into you, literally, at this hour of the evening," she said in good humor as he straightened.

"Nor did I think I would be seeing my Colonel at this time, let alone up and about. Though, I am glad you are well."

The soldier gave her a small smile for her efforts, but she could sense that something was slightly off with him. She decided it was best to ask him at a later time. His ramrod back clearly stated that.

Rin inclined her head at his answer. "I will not keep you since I have another matter to attend to. I better see you out on the training grounds tomorrow. You still need more practice in controlling you temper," she said lightly, but with a serious undertone.

Hikaru nodded and bowed again. "I assure you Colonel. I will do my best to become a better fighter."

She nodded at his answer, and bidding him goodnight she moved past him, continuing down the hall. Once she had disappeared he openly let his disgust show. He smoothed the front of his uniform with his hands, trying in vain to remove her lingering scent.

"Yes dear little Rin. You will see me out on the training grounds tomorrow, but I doubt you will be seeing those grounds and the Western Lord for much longer," he ground out maliciously and stormed away.

Golden eyes scanned over the various flowers and plants around him, recalling the times he spent with his mother. She had always said that the gardens were most beautiful when illuminated by the glow of the full moon. It was as if the gates of paradise had opened, allowing her to enter and leave her troubles behind. After all the years since she had passed, he finally understood what she meant. He felt calm walking the moonlit paths, and it allowed him to sort out his thought that as of late has been tied in impossible knots.

Five days had passed since the barracks collapsed and yet Rin still did not wake. Sesshoumaru's heart and mind where heavy with doubt as to whether or not her could trust the words of Shinsei and Shinsetsu. The normally composed and logical Taiyoukai even doubted whether he could trust himself at this point.

With all of his efforts he had tried to keep Rin safe, but everything had been in vain. He did not mark her so that his enemies would leave her alone, he stayed away from her whenever someone else was near, and he even pushed her away, crushing his feelings and, unknowingly, hers.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stared up at the dark sky, only to find Tenteisei looking down at him. The North Star had guided him in times past, but could not offer the guidance he desperately need now. He slowly began continued on his way as the night breeze began to stir. The scents of the flowers encompassed him, but softer one captured his attention. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, which was all he would allow of what he actually felt.

The Taiyoukai moved swiftly through the garden and entered the small orchard located near the tree line. He casually moved through the trees, but his body was tense and alert. Rin – his Rin – was somewhere nearby. A flash of white caught his attention to his far left and he immediately followed.

As he rounded the last tree, he stilled as his eyes took in what was in front of him. There, standing in the glow of the moon, was the one who unknowingly held his heart.

Sesshoumaru kept to the shadows as he moved closer to her. His eyes were glued to her form, unwavering in their observance. He had thought her beautiful before, but on this night she shone brighter than any star in the heavens. Her perfect ivory skin illuminated to brilliance, while her eyes radiate warmth and care. The mahogany brown strands of hair had been left free, allowing it dance softly on the gentle breeze.

His gaze traveled from her face to her delicate neck, to the rest of her body. His eyes widened in surprise at the kimono she wore, and he allowed a small smile as memories flowed back into his mind.

Before his thoughts could further entrap him, he watched her walk over to one of the apple trees and whisper so softly that even his superior hearing was at a loss. He took a step closer, but stopped as Rin backed away from the tree's trunk. It seemed to shake in laughter as one of its branches was slowly lowered. Rin smiled brightly and plucked an apple from the offered branch, bowing slightly in thanks.

The tree returned to its normal upright position and Sesshoumaru found himself hard-pressed no to laugh. He remembered all the times Rin had taken him to this orchard and gotten him apples when she was younger. The apple tree demons were more that delighted to have Rin around and indulged her by letting her climb their branches and eat their apples.

Rin used the sleeve of her kimono to polish the apple, then simply looked at it, enjoying the simplicity. The silent Taiyoukai chose that moment to make his presence know. He stepped from the shadows and fluidly walked towards her. He purposely stepped on a twig, snapping it under his weight, and watched her head snap up.

The apple she held fell out of her hands to the ground as she stared at him in surprise. Her mouth opened once, but quickly closed. She was only able to manage a meek greeting. "Sesshoumaru-sama..."

He actually gave her a smile for that. He bent down and retrieved her fallen apple, holding it out to her. "There is no need for formalities and I believed this is yours, Rin," he said in his normal stoic voice, but there was warmth flowing under the words. He could not hide his emotions when he was with her. She brought out the side of him that he had long thought dead.

She shyly muttered a thank you, but forgot to take the apple. Now that she was finally face to face with him, she had lost all trace of what she had intended to say. Her mind went blank all she could manage was to stare at the ground like a scared child. Silence reigned over the pair until Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"I had hoped you would have woken sooner," he stated with a tinge of amusement.

Rin's head and eyes jerked up to meet his in annoyance. "I'm so sorry I could not have worked that out, but you know, it's kind of hard when you are buried under a collapsed building," she snapped out of anger, the fire returning to her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Indeed it is. I was merely saying that I would have liked to be with you before this moment."

She was about to saying something else, but stopped abruptly. "You wished to be with me?" she asked timidly.

His golden eyes gazed down at her without their icy shell. They showed all the emotions he felt: guilt, regret, devotion, and unwavering love. He took one of her hands and placed the forgotten apple in it, covering it with both of his. "Rin, I must apologize if I have made you think otherwise. The only reason I pushed you away was to keep you safe, but I failed in doing so," he admitted.

Rin smiled, and shook her head. "You have not failed, Sesshoumaru, but you should have asked my opinion on the matter before you decided to do anything. I would have understood, and then we could have tried to find other solutions," she explained, and hesitated before continuing. "These past weeks have been hard for me to bear. I had thought that night to be a mistake because of your strict avoidance afterwards, but...but when I learned I carried a child – your child – I didn't know what was to become of me."

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she promised her self she wouldn't give into the weakness of the crying. She forged ahead, forcing her voice to remain steady. "I honestly felt that my life had been taken away, that I was robbed of everything I had worked for, but the comforting words of the people around me convinced me otherwise. You said you would stay with me and I want to always be by your side."

Rin stared up into his golden eyes. "You took me in when I was a child and I will always be grateful to you for that. Sesshoumaru, you allowed me the privilege to make something of myself in the army when you could have simply said I 'no' because I was a human. Through the years, I know we've grown closer and I don't know when my feelings changed, but I love you Sesshoumaru!" she all but yelled.

Rin covered her mouth immediately after she spoke, realizing what she had said to him. She lowered her head, closing her eyes in shame. What would he think of her now after all that was said?

Rin kept her eyes closed as she felt him place a finger under her chin and gently move her head. She was ready for anything, but for what came next.

Her eyes immediately shot open at the feel of his lips on hers, but they slowly drifted shut as she realized how right it felt. The apple she held slowly fell from her hand as she relaxed into the kiss. Silent tears fell from her eyes as her heart opened for him, knowing he would guard it with care. With his soft touch, her doubts and fears faded into memory, never to cause concern again.

Sesshoumaru broke the softly broke the kiss and looked at her with caring eyes. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Rin I owe you an apology from the bottom of my soul," he began, his voice rough with emotion for the first time in his life.

"My actions over the past weeks were foolish and have caused more wounds than any battle. This Sesshoumaru's only wish is to see that you and our child are safe. I was warned once that I was being ignorant of your feelings, and I regretfully ignored those words. For once, my intelligence has failed me and I ask for your forgiveness."

Rin placed her hands on top of his and brought them down from her face. Staring up at him with a solemn expression, she gave her answer. "Sesshoumaru, I can never forgive you..."

Demoness: You probably want to shoot me about now, but I will put my ass into gear and write till my fingers fall off. At least now you know the traitor and there is a bit of foreshadowing with him. I'm also working on physical profiles of all the characters and hope to post them in a type of bonus chapter. --sighs and smiles contentedly-- This is all for now...until you read again! --Goes and plays in the snow--


	8. Rediscovered Love

Demoness: You never thought this day would come did you? I am infinitely sorry for how long this has taken me to write and post. It was not my intention to let it drag on for over a year, but I contended with my senior year in high school and I am now in college, trying to keep up with everything. Be sure that I have not abandoned this story and that updated might be a little slow, but they will happen.

There is also a LEMON in this chapter. It's pretty obvious to see where it is and if you don't like it…then don't read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character Nezumi, but the rest of the orgininal characters appearing in this story are of my own creation and I will hunt you down if I find them used anywhere without my permission. Have a nice day.

Chapter Eight: Rediscovered Love

'_What did she say?'_

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin, frozen to the depths of his soul. Surely his hearing was tricking him. He forced his pride to the side and gathered strength to do so. "Rin, did I hear you correctly? You said you would not forgive this Sesshoumaru?" he questioned, his voice remaining calm and steady although his heart thundered in his chest

Rin nodded, while a smirk slowly formed on her face. "Yes, you heard correctly, Sesshoumaru. I can never forgive you…for making me drop the apple I was graciously given."

She gently bent down and retrieved the forgotten apple a second time. Standing back up, she faced him with a small, tender smile. "I have already forgiven everything else. It would not be right if I held our combined foolishness against you," she explained as she distractedly polished the apple in her hands.

The stoic Taiyoukai felt relief wash over him at her words. He reached out a clawed hand towards her, but suddenly found himself holding Rin's small frame in his arms due to the force of the push he received. He lifted his head and gave the trees a glare that would ensure death later on. They paid no heed to his silent threat and merrily shook with laughter, raining apples down on the pair.

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his murderous plans as Rin covered his sensitive ears with the hands. "Forgive me for this," she explained then turned her head to the side, leaving the Taiyoukai to stare at her in confusion.

"Your help in this matter is neither wanted, nor is it needed!" she commanded to the youkai population at large. "And if you decided to interfere again I will personally see to it that Iyasu is put in charge of your pruning and care instead of Kyogo!"

Sesshoumaru agreed as well. He knew Iyasu held no qualms about chopping of limbs at will unlike the head groundskeeper. The only things that Iyasu took gentle care of were her herbal plants and her daughter, and in response to her threat, the trees quieted immediately.

When Sesshoumaru decided it was safe, he reached up and gently pulled Rin's hands away from his ears, earning her attention. "Well done, Rin."

That simple praise made her smile. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I do try."

The Western Taiyoukai could barely hide the smirk that threatened to appear at the subtlety of her boastful words. Now he knew she felt at ease because she wasn't shy about being to bold. She had adapted to her life better than most would have over the course of the years. Now he saw a confident woman standing before him, instead of the little girl who used to run to his rooms because she was frightened by the thunderstorms.

After silent filled moments, Sesshoumaru realized he had not yet released her hands, but also discovered that he did not wish to let them go; he never wanted to let any part of her go.

That small revelation nearly bowled him over. He had been such simpleton to have never noticed any of this before. Over the years his feeling had changed for the orphaned girl. Oh, he would never actually admit it, but he allowed himself the small concession of this vital unearthing.

He looked up into the vast sky above, and caught sight of the full moon looming over head. On these nights he loved to simply bask in the pale light while venturing through the garden.

His mind came to a screeching halt.

He glanced over his shoulder at the garden path and then back at Rin who had averted her gaze from his. Immediately, an idea took shape. Freeing her hands, the Taiyoukai took a step back and to the side, offering his arm instead with a simple request. "Rin, would you care to accompany me on a walk through the garden?" he inquired softly.

Rin jerked slightly at his softly spoken request. Warm brown eyes turned to meet his questioning ones as she gently took his arm. She couldn't fight the smile that shown on her face as she answered him, "I would very much like to accompany you on a night such as this, Sesshoumaru."

And with a small receiving nod from him, they began their stroll, unaware of their ever vigilant watchdogs.

"SUCCESS!"

With the amount of noise that was emanating from the Western General's balcony, it was an absolute miracle that the rest of the palace wasn't awoken, but the euphoric cheers wouldn't be contained seeing as celebrations were well under way.

"I told you! Things had to work out and peace would finally reign once again. It just decided to take its sweet time in getting its ass back to the palace," came the triumphant sound shout from Hakunetsu.

"This is amazing," Nezumi started. "I'm so happy for them. Now they can finally be together." It was rare to catch a full smile on the dark spy, but now it seemed as though it would never disappear.

A tremendous weight had been lifted and now both were reveling in the new freedom it brought. Nezumi innocently twirled around in small circles while Hakunetsu watched the new couple disappear from site into the hidden depths of the garden.

"This is how it's supposed to be," he mused, "Those two are supposed to be together, and now they will be." He grinned the tiniest bit and went to turn back to his top spy.

Lucky for him, he turned just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms, hugging him as though they had been apart for years. Startled, it took the General a moment to respond, as he too wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her to him. She weighed nothing in his arms and he couldn't help but notice how warm her body was. Her curves fit his like a perfect jigsaw puzzle and a part of him couldn't help wondering why he had never realized before.

Still dazed from the sudden contact, Hakunetsu took a hand and tilted her chin up, so he could place a ghost of a kiss on her ruby red lips. He went to pull back when she stopped him, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Slowly, his glazed golden eyes opened to meet her half-lidded crimson ones. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in and kissed her. He tenderly caressed her lips, feeling her pulse race underneath his finger tips on her neck.

Time stopped in this one moment as both let down their guards. While, they had tried to deny their attraction for one another, in the end it simply could not be helped. Now fate had set its eyes on this young couple, determined to let them experience the full rewards of what was to come.

The garden was alive, curiously watching events unfold. Fireflies danced on the night wind, shining brightly as if to light a path. A comforting path, meant to guide those who are lost through life's turmoil. The crickets lowered their musical chirping to a whisper as if to herald the coming of the Taiyoukai and Colonel.

Since embarking on this hesitant journey, the pair had no spoken word. Neither knew if they should speak, or even what to say. They had touched on the vital subject earlier, but now it seemed as if that moment was just to become another memory.

Rin still held her Lord's arm, but her other hand was bunched in the fabric of the elaborate kimono she wore. Normally she wouldn't have minded the silence, but now it felt heavy and oppressing. She had never been alone with Sesshoumaru in such a manner before. Yes, they had spent time alone, but it was always discussing strategies for an upcoming battle, or reviewing the latest political shifts of power in neighboring territories.

Rin bent her head slightly, refraining from letting out a pent up sigh. '_If only there was something that could break the silence.'_

Sesshoumaru kept an even pace by Rin's side, bidding his time before they reached their true destination. This particular garden was off limits save for those with special permission. Though its construction appeared to be simple in nature, there were numerous secret to he held within its sculptured walls. Hakunetsu had knowledge of only a small portion of them for security reasons and the fact that he done enough snooping to discover some of them, but only the Taiyoukai himself knew all of them. He planned on letting Rin into a concealed part of his life that no one had seen and this garden would serve as a gateway unbeknownst to her.

Of course he sensed her current unease at their present situation. Her hand clutched his ever so slightly, but it was enough for a youkai like him. Though, he would let her keep her dignity and say nothing. '_So my little colonel is actually letting her guard down on this occasion.' _ He mentally shook his head, recalling moments in the past.

Yes, she appeared to be perfectly in control at all times, never showing weakness, but there were times when even she would abandon her defenses. He had observed her in the twilight of battle, he armor streaked with blood, her face smeared with dirt, and her hair a tangled web, matted with blood of both sides. Her eyes were glazed as she relieved the numerous reports on the increasing numbers of deceased and wounded. When the final total was reached, she and the rest of the officers, he included, would see to the proper burial rights.

They stood in solemn silence as the pyres were lit, burning away the physical bodies of their comrades into the night air. Even after the rest of the officers had left, Rin would remain standing there until the last ember had died, but her heart was still burdened. He watched from afar as she locked herself away in her quarters as crystalline tears spilled down her cheeks. She wept for all of the soldiers and the families that they would never again return to, knowing fair well that her tears would have been of little consolation.

Sesshoumaru stood silent, experiencing the rolling waves of emotions, He would never say a word, but he would always be there as an invisible, just as he was now walking by her side. He no longer looked upon her as an inferior being that wasn't worth his time. Instead, she was his equal in so many ways and even his superior in others. Unbeknownst to her, she held the long-lived heart of the Taiyoukai. He trusted her enough to keep it in safe keeping, finally ready to let himself live again.

His golden gaze looked down upon her with a warmth that few had the luxury to experience He tenderly turned his hand palm up to hold her delicate on in his. Chocolate brown eyes rose to meet his with a sweet smile. He looked away and down the rest of the path. '_I was wrong, Father. I was arrogant and foolish to condemn the love between a youkai and a ningen, but now I see this relationship is one of the most natural,'_ he silently admitted to his Father's ever watchful spirit.

Not soon enough, the stone pathway gave way to and orchid covered awning which invited only those it chose. The couple passed underneath, Rin's eyes widening at the sight before her. "Sesshoumaru where are we?"

"Sesshoumaru, you are beyond infuriating!"

The low growl resounded through out the small space, announcing the extreme displeasure of the main orchestrator of the evening. "Pull the proverbial cork out of your mouth and ask her already," fumed the silver eyed watcher.

Perched on top of one of the garden's main fountains sat Shinsei who was irritated beyond all belief. The Ketsueki youkai was half tempted to stalk over to the pair, but she, herself, was currently under surveillance, threatened with pain of death if she attempted her murderous plans. If only she could somehow kick Sesshoumaru in the ass…

"Shinsei, I'm ashamed of you. You most of all should know that privilege belongs to only Rin," came a taunting voice right next to her ear. Her precarious position gave way as her heart spiked out of horrified shock. She unceremoniously tumbled from the statue straight into the waiting water below. Boisterous laughing filled the small garden section as she came up from her watery punishment. Clearing the water from her eyes, the demoness came face to face with a pair of sunset eyes, covered partially by forest colored hair.

"Did you enjoy your swim? Though, I honestly can't understand why you wanted to go swimming at this time of night." Mangetsu bent down so he could see her properly, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He thoroughly loved tormenting Shinsei since she normally gave the best reactions to his teasing.

Her silver eyes narrowed sharply, knuckles going white with tension. '_Of course... who the hell else would it be?'_ She sloshed around in the water, pulling the heavy fabric of her clothing out of the water along with her body. Water pooled on the ground as she stood there ringing out her hair. "The only thing that is saving your ass at this moment is the fact that it would unfair to beat you to within an inch of your life. I don't like unfair fights," she snapped at him, throwing the heavy mass of hair over her shoulder.

Shinsei literally looked like a drown rat. He clothing clung to every part of her body, weighing her down. The thick fabric no longer held any of its earlier ease. Now it just felt like finely sculpted lead. With a huff she began removing the numerous pieces, laying them on the lip of the fountain. Soon her skirt, top and boots had joined the growing pile, leaving her in only a see through chemise. Not being one for modesty, Shinsei turned to face her tormentor with a finely placed smile. Shock value to Shinsei was priceless.

Mangetsu could only watch in utter fascination as the articles of clothing left her exquisite figure. His eyes remain glued and forwent what public etiquette called for in these types of situations. His mouth agape, he continued staring at the object of many restless nights. All he had seen in his dreams was her smiling face…though she wasn't always smiling. '_Usually she's screaming in pleasure, but that's beside the point.'_

And when she turned to face him, he nearly died on the spot in ecstasy. "I'm in heaven…"

Silence reigned after that statement until Shinsei's mouth kicked up in a crooked grin. "Really? Heaven? It's going to be more like hell when I get through with you. Doesn't that small brain of yours know anything of proper manners, or only sex?" She flicked her eyes downward then up again to meet his. "Though, I can see that your brain down south doesn't, but try just this once to be a gentleman."

Mangetsu matched her grin, closing the distance between them. Untying his haori, he removed it and placed it over her shoulders, loosely wrapping it around her. "Sometimes both of my brains don't exactly connect in the proper way, but I can over rule the one down south for your sake," he explained rubbing her upper arms gently.

All the demoness could do was let out a small sigh and shake her head as she sat down on the fountain ledge. She hadn't been that bold in years, nor did she ever think she would be again. Part of her wanted to believe that her twin was right, but yet her heart still thudded in pain when she though of her lost family. She looked at her friend with a small smile trying to continue the conversation. "What brings you out this late at night? I would have though you'd have retired for the evening," she commented.

He sat down next to her, stretching out his wings behind him. "I had a feeling that things were happening around the castle and I wanted to see if my assumption was correct. Apparently it was." He offered a small smile. "But I am curious as to why you were spying the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands."

"Oh, so you were mind walking again were you? You should be careful while doing that. One of these days I'm afraid you'll go, but won't come back," she admitted quietly.

He mulled over that statement for a few moments, before wrapping an arm around her. "You should have faith that I will always return. I'm not ready to leave this world or the people in it, least of all one of my good friends who I accidentally pushed into a fountain," he explained, actually looking ashamed at the last part.

She shrugged and smiled slightly. "I needed a dowsing before I did something rash."

The demoness looked to roof to find her brother gazing longingly at the sky. She would heed his advice for now and begin to live her life again. She turned to face her companion. "Mangetsu, would you like to stay with me a while longer. I could use the company."

He nodded slowly, reaching up to cup her cheek. "I would like that very much."

They sat there in comfortable silence while longer before Mangetsu spoke up. "What do you think Rin's reaction will be when she learns why you put her into that kimono?"

Sesshoumaru actually allowed himself a small smile as Rin moved around the inner sanctuary of the garden. She was again the wide eyed child that had followed him on his travels for years. "I'm glad you find it acceptable, Rin."

She turned to him with look that clearly said he was crazy. "This is more than just acceptable. This place is absolutely breathtaking!" she whispered, staring at all of the flowers lining the walls, ground, and even winding up the trees on vines. The part that took her breath away was that all of the flowers were different kinds of daisies, her favorite flower. She let herself twirl in the midst of all the falling petals. "I've never seen anything like this in my whole life."

She stopped and turned to Sesshoumaru, a question lingering on her lips. "I never knew this existed inside, how come?"

His golden eyes sparkled with untold secrets as he moved through the flowers, not disturbing a single one. Moving over to a nearly by tree, he cleared off an area to reveal a single swing that remained untouched even out in the open. "Would you?" he said motioning to the swing.

She nodded and padded over, cautiously sitting down on the smooth wood. Soon, after Sesshoumaru continued speaking. "When my Father and Mother were just mated, he had this garden constructed especially for her. It was a place where she could escape the stresses of court, and a place where they both wouldn't be disturbed. It was their solace from the outside world. Since she left this world, parts were sealed off to prevent tampering with, but I wanted to bring you here tonight." He explained softly.

He moved from her back to stand in front, taking a knee. The Taiyoukai watched as her thoughts played out in her mind, ghostly showing on her face. "But why would you bring me here? I'm just an army officer and a human at that," she asked of him.

He only looked at her with a stoic façade that was fading quickly. "Rin you are much more than those terms. Yes, you are my human Colonel, but yet you are in third command over the whole Western Army. Do you think yourself weak because of it?"

She looked down at her hands thinking about his words. Was she really degrading herself by belittling her accomplishments and skills? She shook her head in reply. "No. I am not weak and I will not allow others to thing such thoughts," she paused and looked squarely at him," But yet you have thought nothing of me. Yes, you have commended me on many occasions, but outside of battle or strategizing it is as if I am invisible. Since I entered my teen years, you have taken every opportunity to stay as far away from me as possible. You would leave me behind as you patrolled, not even caring of my feelings at the time. I don't see why everything had to change so drastically. The only thing I could do at that time was fight. It was the only thing that stopped me from thinking about you!" she admitted harshly, her voice rough.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to explain, but she silenced him. "Let me finish," she ordered, then added please as and after thought.

"I have thought about you nearly every day for as long as I can remember, but I refrained from even making my feelings known, never mind acting upon them. I was afraid of your reaction and that you would banish me from my position, including the only home and family that I have ever known, but yet on that night everything changed. I never said a word to you about the love I hold for you in my heart, but yet I surrendered my mind, body, and soul you in absent thought of the consequences. That night was one of ecstasy that I will never forget, and here," she placed a hand over her lower abdomen, "this is the child we unknowingly created. I have barely known for a week's time that I carried another soul within me, but yet I already love it."

She stared at him, holding back tears that she was determined not to show. "During my sleep I was able to thinking on many subjects and I dare say that was one of them. I wondered what the child's sire would think of the child since it is a hanyou. Would you, Sesshoumaru, accept this child and me?"

After she had trailed, Sesshoumaru reached out and covered her hand with his own. "Rin, I have wronged you in many ways, but yet part of me is unashamed of what has transpired between us. If that night in the woods never happened, then the woman who I am willing to give my heart to would not be sitting here in a kimono that belonged to the former Lady of the Western Lands."

He swept a clawed hand over the many layers. "I know that Shinsei gave this to you, and secretly I have wanted to see you wearing it for many years now. You deserve to wear it since I know my Mother would have approved of my choice in a mate. She wore this on the day she was marked, as you are doing now," he explained seriously.

He kept his hand where it lay and held her other hand. "The matter of you being a human is of no thought to me or that our child you carry in your womb will be a hanyou. You, Rin, are the one I am asking to become my mate tonight. We will stand side by side with pride."

The Taiyoukai paused, reaching up to run a clawed forefinger down her cheek. "What is your answer for this Sesshoumaru? Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

Rin closed her eyes, listening to the smoothness of his voice, as his dormant heart finally spoke the truth of what he felt. She pushed out of the swing, immediately wrapping her arms around him in barely contained happiness. "Yes, Sesshoumaru, I accept," she said without thought, but then pulled away from him. "Just don't you dare do anything so foolish again for as long as you live or I will see to it that your life is a living hell," she said seriously with a small grin.

Sesshoumaru nodded and actually smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "You should not expend your energy worrying, there are more useful things that your energy should go towards," he remarked, kissing her with gentle force.

She smirked. "Is that so? How about you show me a few of those things?"

"With pleasure." He laid her back on the flower covered ground, teasing her delicate mouth with his tongue as they both inhaled the sweet smell that surrounded them.

A deep sigh came from the Taiyoukai of the North Shore Lands as he rested on the cold slated roof. An arm lay across his bent knee as he studied the encircling lands. He had viewed the numerous couples below engaged in their various activities with a solemn expression. Of course Shinsetsu was more than happy for them, but he couldn't help his own thinking. It was disheartening for him to know that he would never be able to have the freedom they did in their relationships. His lover had been absent for more than twenty years, but it was necessary.

He was in hiding and his lover had to look after more pressing matters. Maybe now that things had settled down, they would be able to enjoy a life together that they were meant to experience. '_But it would be impossible to even send a message to him without it getting intercepted by his advisors.'_

"His appearance has nearly faded from my mind," he mused wryly, trying in vain to recall the beautiful creature that had captured his heart.

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up, tossing the fabric of his clothing every which way. Immediately after, a pair of strong arms came from behind wrapping around his waist as a chin was placed on his shoulder. "Then why don't we refresh your memory?"

The hundreds of crickets and forest creatures had fallen silent at the first kiss and were blissfully staying quiet allowing the two lovers to give themselves fully to one another. No distractions and no interruptions would come, leaving them open to explore each other with a freedom never felt before. Sesshoumaru's hands danced over Rin's covered body, his claws teasing certain areas, while others he left alone much to her dismay. This was a passion she had never experienced, but she craved his touch like no other. Without it, it she suspected she would collapse from the hunger deep in her soul that called out to him, begging him to take her with him to the ends of the earth.

His cool tongue flicked lightly over her lips then trailed a path down her chin and up her jaw to gently rim the shell of her ear. The overwhelming sensation was nearly too much even for the strict youkai. Her body beneath him, her breath on his face, as her eyes watched every movement he made. She had wanted him as much as he did her, but neither had been the wiser. Now he was determined to make up for the laxity as they basked in the ambiance of the moon.

Leaving butterfly kisses down her neck, he reached for the thick obi holding her kimono together. With one slice it would be gone, leaving him an unobstructed view of creamy skin that commanded him to explore every inch with his tongue and hands. He had nearly achieved his goal when her hand gently grabbed his wrist, earning her his attention.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be out in the open again. I want to be safe in your chambers where there is only you and me," she said in almost a dazed tone.

He smirked, but complied nonetheless with her honest request. In fact, he would most certainly enjoy seeing her writhe in pleasure on his black silk sheets…

He moved from atop and cradled her in his arms as he rose to stand. He hurriedly moved through an exiting archway towards the western wing of the castle. Impatient as he was, he merely jumped the remaining walls of the garden, quickly entering through a side door of the palace. Normally guards would have been stationed at the entrance, but oddly they were missing. He reminded himself to commend Shinsei on her absolute thoroughness on dealing with this extremely delicate matter.

Up the stairs he carried his quiet package, being careful to not jostle her in his movements, though that was a given with being a demon of his status. By the time they reached his floor through the numerous corridors, hallways, and rooms the Taiyoukai was ready to completely destroy the castle and have it rebuilt to allow easier access. The frustration he was suffering was taking a toll on his patience and it would only be alleviated once he had her in his room, on his bed, and him in her, making her cry out his name.

He walked down the last corridor as Rin gently rubbed the points of his ears, making his already haze filled brain worse. The ornately carved double doors loomed in front of them and for the first time they seemed to welcome the two. Deftly, he used a hand to open them; holding Rin with only one, and then the couple disappeared inside.

Rin inspected her new surroundings, vaguely remembering how it looked from when she was a child. It was one of the largest rooms in the palace and rightfully so. The floors were made of a special white wood, which stood out in stark contrast to the ebony of the furniture. It was lavish, but not overly so. '_It suits him,'_ she mused with a warm smile. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, her heart filled to capacity with warmth that had been denied her. This was how it was supposed to be and she hoped nothing ever changed; that their love would only grow with the new experiences that awaited them.

Rin was placed on the bed as candles around the room lit automatically heralding the arrival of their Lord. In the soft light, the markings on his face stood out enhancing his features to her eyes. He lowered himself on her, ever mindful to not place too much pressure on her stomach. Even with his guarded position, he couldn't help but notice how her curves were a perfect fit to his own. He slowly kissed her mouth, immersing himself in the soft feeling. He mentally smirked as he moved a hand over her breasts, down her torso, to gently tease the juncture between her thighs. She gasped harshly allowing him the access to her mouth he craved. His tongue taunted lightly touching over everything as she became bold herself.

She battled him, as she purposely sent her hands roaming. His body was hard with subtle muscle, hidden under perfect skin. She pulled the ties of his haori loose, slipping her hands inside, past the second layer of fabric. She lazily traced the outlines of his abs with her delicate fingers. His body was one that belonged to god and for this night he was all hers to tease, touch, and explore. She would open herself and hold no reservations about doing so. '_He just better meet my needs and satisfy me, though I don't foresee any problems in that area.'_

Just as her fingers danced across his body, he was enjoying hers. On his list at the moment was the obi hiding her from view. He refrained from simply slicing the thing off because of its value and important significance. Begrudgingly, he pulled apart the knot tied in the back, undoing the many intricacies that held it together. After a long moment, he threw it over the side of the bed, letting it occupy the floor where he was sure the rest of their clothes would soon join. Deadly claws followed the edge of the kimono from the collar down to her chest, rubbing slow circles over a covered nipple, eliciting a soft moan to spill from her red lips settling in his ears like beautiful music.

"Rin, look at me," he commanded tenderly. He wanted her to watch him pleasure her.

Slowly brown eyes opened to look up at him with a gaze that clouded with lust. When he acquired her attention, Sesshoumaru moved the layers of fabric aside, baring her breasts to him. He palmed her right breast, loving how it perfectly filled his hand.

"Beautiful," he murmured, his eyes sexily dark pools of amber. He bent and laved each breast with liquid fire.

"Kami-sama…Don't do that. I'm going to melt if you do," she warned, holding on to his shoulders as the room spun dizzily.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft laugh and pulled back, allowing her this small reprieve. When he pulled back to remove his clothing, Rin sat up and silently insisted on helping him. One by one, the layers of silk dropped away to reveal ivory perfection. Finally, as his hakama joined the growing pile on the floor, her breath caught in her throat when she gazed at his masculine strength, fully unclad before her. Of course he had been naked the other night they had spent together, but she did not have the luxury of taking her time in looking over every inch of his body.

Rin laid a hand on his thigh. The muscles were tight and the skin impeccably smooth. She enjoyed running her hand over it. When she touched him intimately, he, too, caught his breath. Sesshoumaru then pushed her hand aside and stretched out beside her. Their legs meshed as naturally as vines wrapping around each other, forming one perfect whole.

Leaning forward, she planted kisses over his chest as he removed the kimono from her shoulders, making sure it would never cover another inch of her body for the night. She smirked against his skin, letting her slender fingers trail down his body to trace the magenta strips that followed the curve of his hip. She nipped at a tight nipple and playfully ran her hand up his shaft, loving the smooth feel of him.

His breathing grew harsh at that action, his eyes closing in restraint. "You will pay for that," he told her. He flicked her nipples in torments, then bent to her mouth.

The pair kissed hungrily, like staving castaways stumbling upon a feast on some exotic shore. It was lustful and calming all at once, making Rin's mind shatter. "More. I need more…oh!" she exclaimed, feeling his shift in weight and then the movement of his legs making a place for themselves between hers. "Never mind…you seem tot have that under control."

A proud smirk crossed his lips as he moved against her ready body seductively. She moaned softly, needing more than his teasing actions. "Please, Sesshoumaru," she begged.

"Not yet. Not quite yet," he whispered.

A hand stroked down her body, paying attention to her breast, then her waist and the slight curve of her abdomen before gliding lower until his touch made her writhe in ecstasy. Her whole body felt aflame. Her skin burned with the touch ripping soft cries from her throat. She felt as if she would break in two at his touch.

"Sesshoumaru!" she whispered, a demand.

"Patience." He moved against her, tantalizing her with the promise of fulfillment.

As the hunger rose to a unbearable pleasure, she cried out and bit lightly at his lips, throat and chest, craving more for him. He rocked against her, his need increasing every time her lips touched him. When Rin couldn't stand anymore, she wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed his shoulders. "Now."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at the demand and lowered himself onto her, positioned himself and thrust slowly and deeply until they were merged completely. He let out deep growl at the feelings washing over him making her open her eyes. Rin gazed into his, caught by the emotion that spun like golden threads between them. Their feelings were beyond definition as their hearts melted into one where race, gender and standing no longer existed. They were free.

Stroking down his sides with and onto his hips with her hands, she pressed upward with her hips, bringing them just a fraction deeper. Their connection was sealed with the molten heat of their love and could never be broken. Still gazing into her eyes, he began to move smoothly and rhythmically. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes as the flood of need became a roaring storm tide, ripping through her until she bucked and plunged wildly beneath him.

Sweat covered their bodies as they rode through the raging storm between them. Sesshoumaru drew a clawed hand down her body to rest on her right hip. His thrusts increased in speed and intensity as he felt her walls tightened around him, signaling her release was imminent. The Taiyoukai buried his head in the crook of her neck as her nails dug into the flesh of his back as she screamed his name.

He drove into her body once more before his climax shot through him, making him see red. A single claw dug into her hip and then traced a pattern as his mouth opened, biting down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He claimed her forever as his and no man would ever touch her again.

As the last shudders ran through them, the couple turned onto their sides still joined, neither in a rush to be parted. Rin panted softly, her forehead resting against his chest. "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

He trailed a hand through her hair, his own voice rough with emotion and exhaustion. "Always, Rin. I will always love you," he replied, holding her close as they drifted into blissful sleep.

Demoness: There you have it! I'm curious to see if anyone can recognize the little teaser I mention in accordance to Shinsetsu's lover...Anyway, please review since it what keeps me going when I don't think I have the power in me to write another word. Thank you.


End file.
